Rios y Carreteras Rivers and Roads Traduccion
by JanetStroke16
Summary: Estaba completamente silencioso mientras nos miramos y el cuerpo de Sam se movió contra el mío, deje a mis dedos deslizarse en su cabello y con una suave rudeza que no sabía que tenía en mi, empuje a Sam hacia adelante y estrelle mis labios con los suyos
1. Chapter 1

**he chicos! les traigo algo nuevo y muy muy muy bueno, el mejor One-Shoot que he leído. estaba en ingles y dije "Por que no lo traduzco para que los demás puedan disfrutarlo?" y así fue, le pedí permiso a Clarksonfan (autor original cuyo nombre verdadero desconozco) para traducir su historia y traérselas a los que no saben ingles. porque enserio es increíble. ¡léanlo hasta el final! Originalmente esta en un One-Shoot, pero como aun no termino lo subiré en dos partes, pero no tema, que ya casi acabo. Lean!**

**El autor:**

**iOMG y los capítulos siguientes no sucedieron en esta historia. También se que es muy larga y considere hacerlo un two-shot, pero al final, decidí lo contrario. Espero que a la gente le guste que sea larga, y que disfruten de ella –pero por favor díganme si no. Preferiría tener comentarios honestos que apaciguadores. –Clarksonfan**

_- Nothing is as it has been - Nada es lo que ha sido_

_And I miss your face like hell -y extraño tanto tu rostro_

_And I guess it's just as well -Y supongo que esta bien_

_But I miss your face like hell – pero extraño tanto tu rostro_

Hay momentos en tu vida cuando simplemente tienes que preguntarte a ti mismo. "¿Cómo demonios llegue aquí? "

Era buena, una introspectiva pregunta para hacerte a ti mismo de vez en cuando, especialmente cuando has jodido tu vida de una manera tan mala que no tienes idea de si alguna vez serás capaz de arreglarla. No solo tu propia vida, sino también la de esos a tu alrededor cuyas vidas están jodidas por tu culpa, por lo que hiciste, por lo que tu escogiste hacer.

Yo escogí hacer lo que hice y ahora estoy lastimando a dos personas en el proceso. Una esta consciente de su dolor, la otra está completamente ajena a todo –pero no por mucho tiempo.

Muevo mis pies nerviosamente, mirando a esa maldita puerta. Estoy tratando de convencerme a mi mismo de caminar hacia ella, abrirla, decírselo y terminar con todo de una vez por todas. Pero mi miedo y completa cobardía me están deteniendo, de alguna manera cambio mis pies en el piso. Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer, mi mente esta gritándome una y otra vez que solo lo haga. Pero mi cuerpo –mi corazón –me están reteniendo aquí, en este pasillo en medio de la puerta de su apartamento y la puerta del mío.

"No puedes hacerlo ¿cierto?"

Doy un salto al sonido de una voz que reconozco, girando mi cabeza rápidamente a la derecha para ver a Gibby ahí parado, mirándome con algo parecido al asco.

Suspiro y bajo mi mirada, incapaz de encarar la ira en sus ojos por tanto tiempo "Gibby…"

"Freddie, ¡solo hazlo carajo! Ya has esperado lo suficiente. Estoy harto y cansado de tener que ocultar esto. Quiero decírselo cada vez que la veo, pero por alguna estúpida fidelidad a ti, no lo hago, porque eres mi amigo." Me estremezco ante la tristeza en su voz. "No sé porque, pero cada día que pasa, creo en que vas a decírselo."

Miro hacia el lentamente, viendo la tristeza tornarse en enojo en sus ojos mientras él continúa. "Me pregunto a mi mismo porque continuo siento tu amigo cuando eres capaz de hacer algo tan horrible, pero ahí lo tienes."

Alejo mi mirada de él. No puedo mirarlo a la cara. Soy tan cobarde.

"Te juro por Dios, Freddie. Si no le dices hoy, lo hare yo." Giro mi cabeza rápidamente hacia él en shock, sorpresa y miedo. El solo me da una mirada que podría matarme, si realmente las miradas pudieran matar.

Incapaz de pensar en algo que decir, mis pensamientos automáticamente viajan hacia la chica que parecía estar casi siempre en ellos hoy en día. "¿Como está—?"

"No te atrevas a preguntar eso" Rompió Gibby, de alguna manera sabiendo ya lo que yo iba a decir. "Jamás me preguntes eso"

Pasa antes de que incluso pueda verlo venir. Gibby me golpea fuertemente en el brazo, y como estoy acostumbrado a los golpes en los brazos gracias a cierto demonio rubio, el hecho de que ahora viene de Gibby me sorprende tanto que jadeo, tambaleándome un par de pasos hacia atrás sosteniendo mi brazo derecho. "¿Qué demonios Gibby?" exclamo, inmediatamente viendo hacia la puerta, esperando que ella no me haya escuchado justo ahora.

"Eso era de parte de Sam" Dijo Gibby, verdadero veneno saliendo con sus palabras luego él inmediatamente se gira sobre sus pies y camina doblando la esquina.

Apenas escuche el timbre del elevador mientras me inundo en pensamientos sobre ella, sobre Sam. En el momento en que Gibby había dicho su nombre, mi garganta se cerró, mi cabeza se sintió ligera y mi corazón empezó a latir como loco en mi pecho, haciendo a mi sangre correr muy rápido por mi cuerpo. Siento lágrimas agolparse en mis ojos pero las aparto rápidamente. Ella no puede verme así. Ella no puede verme llorar.

Después de Dios sabe cuánto, dejo salir un suspiro cortado que termina en un sollozo, pero se queda solo vacilante, una patética respiración saliendo de un joven que es un tanto patético a su vez.

Froto ligeramente mi brazo mientras me giro hacia su puerta una vez más. Estiro mi mano hacia el pomo de la puerta, realmente obligando a mi mano a cerrarse alrededor de este antes de soltarlo y dar un paso hacia atrás. No estoy listo. No aún.

Miro atrás hacia el lugar donde Gibby había venido he ido, sintiendo ese dolor en mi pecho intensificarse.

Siempre desde que él lo descubrió, ha estado más del lado de Sam. No estaba exactamente seguro de cuando se habían establecido lados o si realmente había algún lado, pero de alguna manera ahí estaban. Sam tenia a Gibby, yo no tenían a nadie. No estaba muy seguro de cómo había surgido eso cuando había sido culpa de ambos: Sam y yo. Pero supongo que algo en Gibby lo hizo simpatizar más con ella y no conmigo.

Claro, Gibby había estado molesto con ambos cuando lo descubrió –nos había gritado y maldecido a los dos –pero después cuando se había calmado, después de que tuviera tiempo para procesarlo, de tener la historia de los dos, se había quedado en el lado de Sam –y apenas me había mirado o hablado a mí. De hecho la pequeña discusión que acabábamos de tener era lo máximo que habíamos hablado en semanas.

Cerrando mis ojos, siento una lagrima rodar por mi mejilla. La limpio rápido y tomando un largo y gran suspiro, abro mis ojos y me fuerzo a caminar hacia la puerta, tomo el pomo, lo giro y abro la puerta de su apartamento.

Esperaba que estuviera en el piso de arriba, así yo podría al menos tener un momento para recobrarme, para prepararme, para pensar en las palabras correctas –no es como que pudiera haber palabras correctas en esta situación.

Pero ella estaba justo ahí en la computadora. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y se giró, una brillante sonrisa iluminando su rostro cuando me vio. Me estremecí por dentro y la culpa comenzó a levantarse incluso mas como siempre ocurría cuando la veía, estaba con ella o le hablaba.

"Freddie! Me estaba preguntando cuando ibas a llegar" dijo ella con una gran sonrisa mientras bajaba de la silla. Camino directamente a mí y con un entusiasmo que solo ella podía mostrar, rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y me dio un beso.

La deje así por un par de segundos antes de gentilmente tomarla por la cintura y empujarla hacia atrás. Ella solo sonrió, con una enérgica sonrisa, girándose para caminar a la cocina mientras me hablaba por encima del hombro "¿Quieres algo de comer? Puedo hacerte un sándwich si quieres. Tendrá que ser pavo y no jamón por que, claro, Sam se comió todo nuestro jamón" dijo con una risa.

"No, está bien, no tengo tanta hambre" dije, caminando lentamente hacia su sofá. No creo que mi estomago pueda recibir comida en este momento.

"¿Estás seguro?" Me dijo

"Estoy seguro, Carly" le respondí, sentándome en el sofá.

"Está bien," dijo y la escuche empezar a murmurar mientras ponía todas las cosas afuera para su propio sándwich.

Me sentía totalmente agitado y triste y mi novia estaba radiante, feliz, alegría burbujeante. El hecho era que yo estaba a punto de reventar esa burbuja, apunto de aplastar todo eso, la tristeza trajo a la culpa tan profundo en mí que me incline hacia adelante, poniendo mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, respirando tan quedo como podía mientras lagrimas se filtraban por mis ojos.

Había sido como dos semanas antes de mi cumpleaños número 17.

Carly, Sam y yo acabábamos de terminar el show e inmediatamente puse mi cámara abajo, empecé con la laptop y Carly inmediatamente se sentó en un puf y saco un libro que había estado leyendo, Gibby simplemente se fue sin explicación y Sam felizmente anuncio que iba a tomar su dosis diaria de jamón porque, como ella lo dijo, mamá estaba hambrienta.

Carly y yo nos quedamos en un sociable silencio –yo trabajando en el website, ella pareciendo concentrada en su libro.

Pero yo sentía su mirada en mí. Finalmente mire arriba hacia un punto y la vi mirando hacia su libro rápidamente. Vi un rubor pintarse en sus mejillas.

Fruncí el seño, confundido ante tal comportamiento pero olvidándolo cuando regrese a mi trabajo.

En un punto Sam regreso a la habitación y Carly y yo dimos un salto ante su repentina y ruidosa entrada en la previamente silenciosa habitación.

"Olvide mi graseada" dijo Sam a forma de explicación mientras corría hacia la bebida que había dejado en el cofre del carro, arrebatándola y después acariciándola como alguien acaricia a un bebe suavemente en la cabeza. Reí silenciosamente para mí mismo, solo dejando una sonrisa adornar mis facciones mientras Sam se giraba y corría afuera del cuarto, aunque no me perdí el guiño que dirigió hacia mí en su camino de salida.

No estaba muy seguro de que significaba eso, pero no me deje llevar en el asunto. Solo era Sam siendo Sam.

Fue un silencio de un par de minutos antes de que comenzara a sentir la mirada de Carly en mí una vez más. Mire hacia arriba más rápido esta vez y ella abrió mas los ojos antes de mirar de nuevo a su libro.

"am… ¿estás bien?" le pregunte a Carly tentativamente, preguntándome porque había un enorme rubor en sus mejillas.

"Estoy bien" Carly prácticamente escupió manteniendo la mirada en su libro.

"si, nada dice mejor que estas bien como hablar rápidamente y sonrojarte como una maniaca" dije riendo

"¿Qu… que? ¡Yo… yo no es-estoy haciendo nada de eso! ¡Estás loco!" dijo paseando sus ojos alrededor de la habitación

"Carly" dije firmemente, haciéndola mirarme de nuevo. Levante una ceja e incline mi cabeza, dándole una mirada. Una mirada diciéndole que yo sabía que ella mentía –y bastante mal además.

"¡ugh, ok! ¡Está bien!" Resoplo, arrojando su libro a un lado casi violentamente mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia mí. "Tengo que- tengo que… um…"

Parecía haber perdido su valentía en el camino hacia mí, porque empezó a sonrojarse de nuevo y a mirar hacia sus pies, jugando con sus manos.

Sonreí ligeramente. Su comportamiento en ese momento era lindo "Vamos, puedes decirme, Carly. Ya hemos aclarado ese punto, espero, podemos decirnos las cosas. Cualquier cosa. No seas tímida conmigo Carly, ¿por favor?" le rogué tranquilamente. Podría ser lindo, pero estaba de hecho empezando a preocuparme un poco.

Ella me miro tímidamente y entonces empezó a tartamudear. "Bueno, t-tu sabes, cuando nosotros-um, ¿Recuerdas cuando salimos por un par de días el año pasado?"

"Si," dije yo, confundido del por qué tenía que sacar ese tema.

"Como salvaste mi vida y casi mueres en el proceso" Parecía murmurar las palabras mientras daba un paso más cerca de mí.

"Sí, creo que recuerdo los yesos en mi pierna y mi brazo bastante bien" reí tratando de hacer una broma con todo eso.

Ella sacudió un poco su cabeza en respuesta, sonriéndome casi con un poco de tristeza.

"¿y que con eso?" pregunte ahora. No habíamos dicho ni una palabra el uno al otro acerca de ese par de días juntos en un año. ¿Por qué estaba ella tocando el tema de pronto?

"Bueno…" Tomó un profundo suspiro y me miró, entonces me di cuenta la forma en que sus pestañas revolotearon mientras sonreía, tomando otro paso hacia mí. Nuestros pies estaban casi en contacto ahora y me sentí un poco incomodo. Ella nunca se acercaba tanto a mi –excepto por esos tres días que salimos. "¿Recuerdas el día que rompimos, como dijiste que la única razón por la que yo pensaba que estaba enamorada de ti era porque salvaste mi vida, y que yo solo amaba lo que habías hecho por mí?"

"Sí"

Yo aun no tenía idea de a dónde estaba llegando con todo esto.

"Bueno…" repitió esta vez sonriendo mientras lo decía. "El asunto del héroe definitivamente se ha ido y esta vez… me gustas por ser tu."

Y entonces ella me beso antes de que yo pudiera decir algo. Al principio estaba en shock, mis ojos muy abiertos mirando a sus ojos cerrados mientras sus labios se movían contra los míos, pero entonces mi cerebro comprendió lo que estaba pasando y me di cuenta de que Carly Shay me estaba besando y cerré mis ojos, inclinándome en el beso.

Se sintió exactamente como se había sentido la última vez que nos habíamos besado hace un año. Era dulce, era lindo y la parte de mí que aun estaba enamorada de Carly pensó que era perfecto.

Ella se separo lentamente y abrí mis ojos para mirarla, aun algo confundido, pero esta vez mezclado con maravilla.

"Entonces… ¿Somos novio y novia ahora?" dije sin aliento. ¿Estaba a punto de convertirme en el novio de Carly Shay? ¿La Carly Shay que he estado adorando por cinco años? ¿Estaba esto en serio pasándome finalmente?

"Si tu lo quieres" dijo ella tímidamente, sonriéndome mientras se sonrojaba

"Si quiero" dije, asintiendo enérgicamente, ella rio felizmente y me beso de nuevo.

Pero mientras me besaba, mi mente no me dejo disfrutar apropiadamente. Porque en el segundo en el que cerré los ojos una vez más, alguien con caireles rubios, brillantes ojos azules, un golpe llenó de calor la vista en mi mente.

Me asusto tanto que me aleje de Carly abruptamente. Ella parecía confundida y un poco lastimada "Te retiraste"

Sus palabras fueron las mismas de hace un año. Pero este momento negué frenéticamente con mi cabeza. "¡No, no, no! Es solo… no puedo creer que finalmente estamos juntos" mentí fácilmente, sonriendo y besándola de nuevo. La sentí sonreír contra mis labios.

Asustado de que podría estar pensando en Sam en lo que se suponía ser uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, me obligue a alejar esos pensamientos acerca de ella y enfocarme en Carly.

Un par de minutos después Carly y yo nos separamos. Me sentía un poco agitado y Carly parecía estarlo también –tal vez un poco más que yo, lo cual era raro –pero no pensé en ello. Nos sonreímos mutuamente, le ofrecí mi mano y cuando ella la tomo, un sentimiento de contentamiento me inundo. Cuando me desperté esa mañana, definitivamente no esperaba estar así de feliz. Era una sorpresa, pero una placentera.

Mientras caminamos escaleras abajo, un pensamiento se me ocurrió y me detuve, apretando la mano de Carly para hacerla detenerse también. Se giro hacia mí con el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Sabia Sam que te sentías de esta manera hacia mí?"

"Um… bueno… ¿algo?" dijo Carly encogiéndose de hombros. Ante la mirada que le di ella sacudió su cabeza. "No. Nunca hable de eso con ella, estaba muy…" ella se detuvo mirando hacia abajo

"¿Avergonzada?" supuse, alejando mi mano de la suya inmediatamente.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Carly jadeo, mirando hacia arriba "Estaba muy asustada. Estaba asustada de que ella pudiera decirte antes de que yo lo hiciera! Yo… yo quería tener el coraje para hacerlo yo misma"

La mire y parecía suficientemente sincera, así que cuando ella estiro su mano esperanzada hacia mí, la tome, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa que ella me devolvió.

Cuando llegamos al piso de abajo, listos para decirle a Sam, nuestra mejor amiga –inesperadamente –que estábamos ahora juntos, nos sorprendimos de solo encontrar un jamón que no estaba terminado en la barra de la cocina junto con su –tampoco terminada –graseada y la chica rubia en ningún lado.

No entendí en ese momento porque ella nos estaba evitando, porque por los siguientes 5 días apenas y la veíamos –y cuando lo hacíamos, ella encontraba una rápida excusa para dejar nuestra presencia antes de que pudiéramos decirle las buenas nuevas.

Pero ella no podía evitar el ensayo de iCarly –y cuando el tiempo llego, Carly y yo llegamos juntos tomados de las manos, y le dijimos que estábamos juntos.

Me sorprendió que ella no luciera sorprendida. Había sido, después de todo, inesperado. Todo lo que ella dijo fue algo junto con las líneas "¿A quién le importa?" Carly la reprimió, ella gruño y lo arreglo con "Felicidades, o lo que sea." Carly pareció suficientemente feliz con eso y camino directamente a sus notas, yo camine hacia mi carro, y Sam se alejo para tomar un grasito, abriéndolo y tragándolo inmediatamente.

No sé qué estaba pasando por su cabeza o que mirada tenía en su rostro mientras estaba de espaldas hacia mí y Carly, pero cuando se giro, tenía una expresión aburrida en su cara y tomo una última gran mordida de su grasito, terminándolo antes de caminar hacia la basura para, de hecho, tirar su envoltura, cuando ella usualmente solo la tiraría en algún lugar del suelo.

Supongo que supe porque lo hizo, porque el bote de la basura estaba cruzando mi carro y cuando ella arrojo la envoltura ahí, su cabeza se giro y me miro inexpresivamente a los ojos. No pude apartar la mirada mientras ella me miraba con una intensidad que creo nunca antes haber visto en ella.

Sentí la cabeza ligera por alguna razón y sentí mi pulso acelerarse mientras yo veía en el infinito azul de sus ojos.

No supe que me estaba pasando y trate lo mejor que pude de ocultarlo. No necesitaba las preguntas de ninguna de las chicas.

Sam camino de nuevo hacia su puf y notas un segundo después, pero mi pulso no se normalizo durante unos buenos cinco minutos.

"¿Oye Freddie, porque no vez televisión o algo para que no te aburras ahí sentado esperándome?" me grito Carly desde la cocina y levante mi cabeza de golpe, limpiando mis ojos rápidamente, tratando de detener las lagrimas.

"¡Uh, seguro!" Le grite de vuelta, tomando el control remoto con una temblorosa mano, encendí la televisión, no importándome que programa estaba. Carly había proveído inadvertidamente sonido para llenar la habitación y en consecuencia, no tenía que preocuparme de que ella me escuchara llorar.

Por los meses que siguieron las cosas fueron tan normales como podían ser con nosotros tres. Gibby no entendía que estaba pasando la mayoría del tiempo, Sam aun me insultaba tanto como podía y aun me golpeaba ocasionalmente en mi brazo, en la cara o en todos lados. Y Carly y yo íbamos bien. Íbamos a un par de citas, decidimos que aun nos gustábamos lo suficiente para seguir saliendo, para realmente ser novios.

Pero incluso yo sentí lo que Carly debía haber sentido, aunque ella nunca lo reconocía realmente a sí misma.

Nos decíamos que nos gustábamos, los besos eran buenos. Nos llevábamos bien –de hecho nunca peleábamos sobre nada –teníamos tanta diversión como cuando éramos amigos. Y esa era la cosa.

Excepto por los besos, estar en una relación con Carly era como ser su amigo.

Ni siquiera nos habíamos dicho que nos amábamos. Yo, que le había dicho que la amaba casi en cada oportunidad que tenía por tres años, no podía decírselo cuando estaba en una jodida relación con ella, cuando estaba bien, cuando era aceptado y apreciado cuando lo decías. Yo no… sentía que estaba enamorado de ella.

Eso me asustaba. Porque el día que ella me dijo acerca de sus sentimientos, yo había sentido jubilo, felicidad. Me sentí como si finalmente estuviera teniendo todo lo que quería. Pero no le tomo mucho tiempo al júbilo para evaporarse.

Pero aun sentía un poco de amor, sabía bien eso. Así que me quede con ella. Porque cualquier amor que yo tuviera podría convertirse en la clase correcta de amor eventualmente. ¿Correcto?

Errado.

A los cuatro meses en nuestra relación, me sentí alejarme a mí mismo, la sentí a ella alejarse. No sé porque empecé a hacerlo, no sé porque me deje alejar. Simplemente… lo hice.

Sam y yo nos habíamos juntado regularmente como antes de que Carly y yo fuéramos novios, pero por alguna razón, un día descubrí que no estaba exactamente enamorado de Carly, y camine hacia la casa de Sam.

Toque en la ventana de su cuarto levemente, no quería asustarla. Espere por unos momentos antes de que la ventana se abriera y una cabeza de caireles rubios se asomo.

"¿Benson, que diablos estás haciendo aquí?"

"Uh… ¿no puede un chico alguna vez salir con su amiga?" dije. No era una muy buena excusa, pero no era muy bueno pensando en ellas.

Ella levanto una ceja.

"Enserio, Sam. Solo quiero pasar un rato"

Ella me miro por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros. "solos déjame ponerme un suéter"

"no, está bien. Podemos estar en tu habitación"

"Créeme Benson. No quieres estar dentro de mi casa" y me dio una mirada que me hizo encogerme y asentir entendidamente.

Se deslizo fuera de la ventana y yo camine a través de su patio.

"Muy bien Benson. ¿Hacia dónde?" dijo ella y yo casi me tropiezo cuando entrelazo su brazo con el mío. Gire mi cabeza, tratando de mirarla, pero ella no me miro a mi. Su cabeza estaba agachada y sus largos caireles ocultaban su rostro.

"No lo sé" Me encogí de hombros, tratando arduamente de ignorar su brazo recargado contra el mío. Era el inicio de verano así que yo no tenía un abrigo. Ella tenía solo su suéter, y la suave tela era el único beneficio que yo tenía en ese momento.

"Ugh, eres tan torpe. ¿Por qué tengo yo que proveer siempre la diversión?

"Porque tú tienes la loca y creativa mente" le sonreí y esta vez me sentí agradecido cuando ella me miro también sonriendo.

"Cierto. Muy bien, déjamelo a mí"

Y cuando estábamos corriendo lejos de un depósito de chatarra lleno de perros después de que nos metiéramos ahí –Yo nunca había estado en un depósito de chatarra lleno de perros guardianes antes y Sam fue a la correccional de esa misma manera –Sam tomo mi mano.

Y yo no la solté.

Nos habíamos vuelto aun mas cercamos después de eso. Pasábamos un montón de tiempo juntos. Casi cada día del verano. Aun veía a Carly, claro. Pero la mayoría del tiempo sentía que veía más a Sam que a Carly.

Sam me hacia reír. Me llevaba a aventuras, me retaba a vivir. Amaba ese sentimiento.

Sabía que de alguna manera nos estábamos volviendo mejores amigos, pero no me importaba. No odiaba a Sam como lo había hecho una vez.

Un par de meses antes de que algo realmente pasara entre Sam y yo, sentí una atracción tan genial que me paralizo hasta el centro.

Estábamos en el estudio divirtiéndonos y viento televisión. Carly estaba sentada en mis piernas en un puf y Sam estaba sentada al lado de nosotros a nuestro lado derecho en su propio puf. Ella estaba, por supuesto, masticando tanta comida como le era posible. Eso no era nuevo.

Pero en algún punto Carly, quien se estaba quedando dormida, se levanto, bostezando y diciendo que no podía estar despierta por el resto de la película y que se iba a la cama.

Ambos le dijimos buenas noches y ella se agacho para darme un beso. No sé si lo que vi fue un truco de visión o no, pero por el rabillo de mi ojo vi a Sam desviando su mirada rápidamente y moverse incómodamente en su asiento.

Carly se separo y se fue, yo me gire hacia Sam, quien estaba ahora viendo fijamente a la pantalla enfrente de ella.

Mire la luz jugar en las facciones e su rostro y me di cuenta de cuan hermosa era. No me malentiendan, yo sabía que ella era hermosa antes. Pero esa observación había sido más objetiva que en ese preciso momento.

Esta vez, mirarla hizo a mi estomago estremecerse, poniéndome la piel de gallina en los brazos y haciéndome tragar difícilmente para hacer pasar el nudo en mi garganta.

Su largo, rizado y rubio cabello estaba bellamente peinado y caía alrededor de sus hombros en una forma que la luz de la pantalla hacia que el oro en su cabello brillara más. La pubertad había sido considerablemente generosa con sus pechos. Su veloz metabolismo la mantenía en un buen y solido peso –Ella era muy delgada y su piel lucia increíblemente suave a la luz.

Lucia hermosa, pero al mismo tiempo lucia real. Ella era una persona real, no una fantasía. Era belleza real.

Esa realización era tanto que tuve que mirar lejos de ella y reacomodar mis sentidos antes de que ella se diera cuenta.

"¿Conseguiste una buena mirada?" su voz sonó a mi lado.

"¿Qu… qué?" dije, saltando nervioso girándome hacia ella una vez mas

"No eres muy sutil, Frednard."

"No entiendo a que te refieres" Dije rígido. Ella se rio y entonces me golpeo en el brazo "¡Ow!" me queje sosteniendo mi brazo. Eso dolió. Mucho. "¿Por qué fue eso?"

"Por ser un completo y total idiota"

"Huh?" dije, confusión dibujándose en mis facciones

"¡Estabas mirándome detenidamente y tienes una novia! Y esa novia resulta ser nuestra mejor amiga" dijo Sam, estirándose y golpeándome en el brazo de nuevo.

"Um, ow!" exclame "Y yo no te estaba mirando detenidamente-"

"Eres tan tierno" Dijo Sam, estirando su mano y pellizcando levemente mi mejilla

"¿Y por que soy tierno?"

"¿Enserio quieres saber?"

"¡Sí! ¡Dilo!" dije sarcásticamente

Ella me golpeo de nuevo en el mismo. Jodido. Punto y yo grite "¿Qué carajo, Sam?"

"No seas sarcástico conmigo chico" Dijo mirándome fijamente.

"Tú eres sarcástica conmigo!"

"¿Y?" Dijo con una despreocupada mirada en su rostro

"¡Ugh!" gruñí, hundiéndome en mi asiento y haciendo pucheros, sobando mi brazo.

"Eres tierno porque eres tan mal mentiroso" Finalmente dijo Sam, sonriendo y estirándose hacia delante para tomar una bolsa de frituras, abriéndola y tomando un puñado metiéndolas en su boca.

Estaba casi hirviendo de iré mientras ella solo comía de sus frituras, y en mi frustración de haber sido sorprendido contemplándola como un idiota, hice algo estúpido.

Estire mi mano dentro de la bolsa de frituras y tome un puño de ellas metiéndolas en mi boca. Ella me miro con los ojos abiertos mientras yo masticaba las frituras en mi boca y vi la ira en sus ojos mientras yo tragaba.

Estuvimos callados por un momento mirándonos mutuamente y entonces deje salir un grito y avente las frituras en el aire, levantándome intentando escapar hacia la puerta. Escuche su grito de guerra detrás de mí y antes de que pudiera alcanzar la puerta, ella me tacleo en el piso, subiendo a mi espalda.

Intente luchar debajo de ella. Me reí, me retorcí, use toda la fuerza que tenia para darme la vuelta.

Pero eso realmente no ayudo porque la siguiente cosa que supe es que ella había tomado mis muñecas para ponerlas a los lados de mi cabeza, enterrando sus uñas en mi piel mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante en su posición en la cual ella estaba encima de mí.

"¿Por qué carajo hiciste eso, Benson?" Gruño Sam, su rostro peligrosamente cerca del mío.

Esa posición no era nueva. Sus uñas enterrándose en mi piel no era nuevo. Su rostro así de cerca del mío no era nuevo.

El hecho de que estaba excitado por ella estando encima de mi era nuevo. Completamente nuevo. ¿El hecho de que mi respiración estuviera agitada por el deseo en lugar del miedo? Nuevo. ¿El hecho de que su respiración estaba sobre mi rostro, haciendo mi piel hormiguear? Nuevo. ¿Y el hecho de que me tuve que retorcer para asegurarme de que ninguna parte de ella se acercara en lo más mínimo a esa parte de mi? Nuevo.

"Yo…" No podía pensar en algo para responder.

"¿Bien?" Dijo ella, apretando el agarre en mis muñecas e hice un gesto de dolor.

"No sé porque lo hice. Supongo que solo me sentí valiente o algo" Me encogí de hombros.

Ella levanto una ceja. "¿Por qué carajo?" Y de alguna manera ella movió su rostro más cerca del mío. Pude oler un distintivo olor a fresa viniendo de su piel y parte de mi se sintió intoxicada.

Levante mi cabeza levemente, mis labios cerca de sus labios. "No lo se"

Su cabeza se agacho mas cuando me moví mas cerca de ella y su agarre se aflojo, permitiéndome liberar una mano y sin pensarlo, estúpidamente la levante y aparte el cabello de su cara colocándolo detrás de su oreja. La escuche sorber el aire y deje a mis dedos deslizarse por su cuello lentamente. Sentí su pulso acelerarse debajo de mis dedos en un punto y mis ojos se levantaron hacia los suyos, que habían estado mirándome todo el tiempo.

"Freddie…" Susurro, una advertencia en su mirada a través de sus ojos.

"Sam" Dije simplemente dejando a mis dedos deslizarse un poco por su clavícula. Gentilmente los presione moví contra su piel, atrás y adelante. Su respiración se acelero y sus ojos se cerraron un poco.

Sin pensarlo, me moví hacia adelante haya que mi boca estaba en su oreja y la bese, solo un roce.

Ella jadeo y lo que sea que esa caricia causo en ella, debe de haberla traído fuera de su trance por que al momento siguiente, se echó hacia atrás y me empujo de nuevo sobre mi espalda mientras saltaba para ponerse de pie.

Estaba respirando pesadamente, su piel estaba sonrojada y estaba inquieta mientras se movía para recoger sus cosas.

"Esto nunca paso, ¿entiendes?" Me dijo agresivamente, caminando hacia mí. Yo aun estaba acostado donde ella me dejo, incapaz de moverme. Asentí tontamente y ella asintió de vuelta, rápidamente pasándome para ir a la puerta, cerrándola más fuerte de lo necesario.

Pronto regresamos a la escuela para nuestro último año después de ese incidente. Sam y yo estuvimos evitándonos la mayor parte del tiempo. Estábamos solo cerca del otro cuando era necesario. Lo odiaba tanto y a la vez me aliviaba.

Me aliviaba porque entonces no estaba tentado a hacer algo que podría sentirse bien en el momento, pero al final ser malo cuando terminara.

Lo odiaba porque entonces nunca la veía. Y yo quería verla. Incluso con lo que había pasado esa noche, ella aun era mi mejor amiga. Yo quería a mi mejor amiga de vuela. También, aun sentía algo más que amistad por ella. Cada vez que la veía esos sentimientos venían a la superficie, enfrente y al centro. No me ayudaba a mantener una relación saludable con mi novia.

Pero incluso Carly comenzó a darse cuenta de cuan raros Sam y yo nos estábamos comportando mutuamente. Lo dijo una vez y yo me encogí de hombros ignorándolo, puse un brazo alrededor de ella diciéndole que no era nada.

Como Sam y yo no nos hablábamos, tampoco salíamos como antes, usaba a Carly como una distracción de cualquier pensamiento de Sam.

No lo habíamos hecho por completo aun, pero habíamos llegado al punto de tener un poco de contacto bajo la ropa. Aun éramos ambos vírgenes y ambos no estábamos listos aun. También, cada vez que íbamos algo lejos con los besos, caricias y demás, empezábamos a sentirnos mal y raros.

Me preocupaba sentirme de esa manera, por lo menos en mi lado, pero no le dije ninguna de esas preocupaciones. Carly y yo éramos felices, como siempre. Creo que la peor discusión que habíamos tenido fue una vez que yo había tenido detención porque había ayudado a jugarle una broma a la señorita Briggs con Sam. Ella no había estado tan feliz de que yo hiciera eso, que hubiera puesto eso en mi perfecto historial. No me importaba mucho, sorprendentemente. Yo había decidido ir con Sam, sabia en lo que me estaba metiendo.

Pero… no estaba muy seguro de saber en qué me estaba metiendo con Sam por el momento.

No sé porque tenía sentimientos por ella en ese momento, no sabía dónde estaban esos sentimientos en ese momento exactamente. Todo lo que sabía era que sentía algo por ella, y que me sentía atraído por ella.

Estaba mal sentirme de esa manera cuando estaba con Carly, lo sabía. Me sentía culpable cada vez que pensaba en Sam en lugar de Carly.

Me sentía culpable cuando miraba a Sam por largo tiempo, me sentía culpable cuando quería besar a Sam. Me sentía culpable casi cada segundo de cada día. Pero aun así, quería a Sam. A pesar de todas las veces que me dije a mi mismo no quererla, enfocarme en Carly, no funcionaba. No podía convencerme a mí mismo para que me dejara de gustar Sam, de posiblemente estar enamorado de ella.

Me di cuenta por mi mismo de cuan débil y estúpido era cuando Carly y yo habíamos estado saliendo por ocho meses.

Era una de esas noches donde me apetecía estar en la salida de incendios. Lo hacía seguido ya que era un lugar confortable y tranquilo para estar, donde el único sonido era el del tráfico de abajo.

Había terminado mi tarea y no tenía ganas de estar en la computadora o ver televisión o cualquier cosa. Solo necesitaba algo de aire fresco.

Pero cuando salí a la salida de incendios me trajo un gran e inolvidable recuerdo, ella estaba ya ahí en la silla que había dejado para mí.

"¿Sam?" Pregunte, sorprendido de que estuviera ahí. En todas las veces que había venido a mí salida de incendios, ella no había estado ahí. ¿Por qué estaba aquí ahora?

Se giro en su asiento al escuchar su nombre en mis labios. "Fredlick" (N.T. Lick en ingles es lamer) Dijo ella inclinando su cabeza, y luego girándose de nuevo.

Fruncí el seño mientras pasaba una pierna por la ventana y luego brinque hacia afuera a la salida de incendios. "¿Fredlick? Ese es nuevo" murmure mientras caminaba hacia el barandal para recargarme en el, justo al lado de donde estaba sentada. Sabía de sobra que no había que tratar de mover a Sam de su asiento o pedirle que se moviera. Ella diría 'No' sin importar que.

"Aun tengo más" Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Apuesto a que los tienes" dije con una sonrisa mirando en su dirección desde donde estaba parado. Ella estaba mirando hacia adelante fijamente, pareciendo mayormente distraída.

Nos deslizamos en el silencio mientras yo miraba a mis zapatos. Habíamos pasado tiempo juntos muchas, muchas veces antes de esto, pero me sentía un poco inquieto esta vez –al menos en la boca de mi estomago –porque de alguna manera, ambos estando en la salida de incendios lo hacía todo diferente. Cambiaba para mí. No podía estar relajado y normal con ella aquí. Me sentía tan nervioso. Estaba muy seguro del porque, pero no quería pensar en eso. Al menos no aun.

"Así que… ¿Por qué estás aquí afuera Sam?" pregunte suavemente, aun mirando a mis zapatos.

"Bueno, ¿Por qué estas _tu _aquí afuera?" Me ataco de vuelta. Así era ella, siempre tratando de quitar la atención de sí misma y ponerla en alguien más, al menos con un asunto serio o algo ella preferiría evitarlo. Era simplemente su forma de ser. Ella desvía y bloquea mientras yo tomo y recibo con felicidad. Era otra cosa en lo que éramos totalmente opuestos.

"Esta es mi salida de incendios, sabes. No es raro que _yo _esté aquí afuera"

"¿Por qué te importa si estoy aquí afuera o no?" Sam ataco de nuevo.

"No importa, solo me preguntaba" Comencé a mover mis pies.

"Tal vez solo quería disfrutar la vista" Dijo Sam, calmada esta vez. Yo aun miraba hacia abajo así que no entendí esa "vista" de la que ella estaba hablando pero asumí que era la vista de los edificios, el cielo, la luna. "entonces, ¿Por qué no estás con Carly?"

Ante esto levanté la mirada hacia ella. Sam estaba aun mirando hacia adelante, pero algo en el tono de su voz me había hecho mirarla.

"Está trabajando en su tarea" Conteste simplemente.

"¿Por qué no estás haciendo tarea con Carly?" esta vez mire como su seño se frunció ligeramente. Sus ojos se estrecharon y apretó la boca. No estaba seguro de que significaba eso exactamente y realmente quería saber. Y una parte de mí –la parte que se sentía culpable –quería que ella estuviera celosa de mí pasando tiempo con Carly.

"Porque ya termine la mía" Dije. Ella abrió su boca, a punto de decir algo, pero entonces la cerró y no dijo nada, cayendo de nuevo en el silencio.

"¿Por qué importa si estaba haciendo mi tarea con Carly o no?" Pregunté. ¿Por qué ella se ocuparía de incluso preguntar eso?

"No importa. Solo me preguntaba" Contesto, repitiendo mis mismas palabras. Suspire.

"Sam"

"Freddie"

"¿Por qué nunca hablamos de esa noche, ese pequeño asunto hace dos meses?" pregunte.

Ella me miro, sorpresa en sus ojos. No me importaba si mi repentina pregunta la había sorprendido o no. Esa noche había estado en mi mente más de lo que debería. Si, estaba en todos lados de mi mente. Podría siempre imaginar el liviano peso de Sam encima de mí, justo en mi cintura, su aliento en mi rostro y la sensación de su piel contra la mía, el olor de su shampoo.

"No hay nada de qué hablar" Dijo Sam, mirando lejos de mi.

"Tonterías" Dije un tanto enojado. Habíamos estado al borde de besarnos, lo sabía. Si ella no se hubiera separado, yo sé que no hubiera sido capaz de evitarlo y me hubiera girado para besarla justo en la boca. A la vez estaba muy agradecido de que se hubiera levantado, porque mientras besaba su oreja y la tocaba, no estaba técnicamente siendo infiel, aun así sentía que sí. Pero ahora… no sé si aun estaba muy agradecido. La necesidad de besar a Sam crecía más y más cada día.

"No. Hay. Nada. De. Que. Hablar." Dijo Sam entre dientes, mirando hacia mí una vez más con una mirada intensa y enojada.

"Casi nos besa-"

"¡Cállate Freddie!" Dijo Sam parándose agresivamente.

"Mira, Sam. No puedo dejar de pensar en eso-"

"¿Pensar en qué? ¡Fue hace dos jodidos meses!" Ella exclamo interrumpiéndome de nuevo.

"Eso no cambia nada y lo sabes" Dije esforzadamente. Me había erguido para entonces, ya no estaba recargado en el barandal y me había girado hacia Sam. Estábamos ahora justo enfrente del otro, mirándonos directo a los ojos.

"¿Por qué estas sacando el tema ahora tan repentinamente? ¿Qué bien podría hacer?"

"Traernos algo de claridad. O acercamiento" dije. Tal vez entonces podría empezar a olvidarme de ella y volver a pensar en ella solo como una amiga de nuevo.

"¿Por qué necesitaríamos acercamiento? No fue nada, no significo nada" Sam escupió con enojo. La intensidad que adhirió a sus palabras me hizo hacer una mueca de dolor. "nada paso"

"Y yo digo que son tonterías de nuevo" Dije cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

"Freddie…" Gimió, pasando una mano por su cabello dando un paso hacia atrás, dándome la espalda y luego girándose de nuevo. Empezó a ir y venir en un lugar. "¿Qué trajo esto? ¿Por qué ahora? Estábamos bien. Nada había pasado desde entonces, no habíamos hecho nada que lastimara a nuestra mejor amiga. Carly Shay, ¿la recuerdas?" Dijo ella, mirándome justo a los ojos. Pero yo tuve que mirar hacia abajo algo apenado. "Así que dime. ¿Por qué ahora?"

"¡Quería hablar de esto cientos de veces antes, sabes!" Exclame, sintiéndome frustrado, molesto, culpable y enojado, todo al mismo tiempo. Esto era lo que Sam me hacía. Ella hacia mis emociones enloquecer y a mis pensamientos enredarse. Siempre me había aterrado y excitado al mismo tiempo, desde que podía recordar.

"¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?" Me grito de vuelta.

"Yo no…" Me detuve, dejando caer mis hombros mientras trataba de encontrar una respuesta, sin éxito. "No lo sé"

"¿Entonces por qué estamos perdiendo el tiempo hablando de algo que ya está claro? –Como lo dije antes –no significa nada"

"Porque si lo hace"

"Claro que no" Dijo Sam apretando los dientes

"Claro que si" Insistí

"Que no"

"Que si"

"¡No!

"¡Sí!"

"¡No!"

"¡Sí!"

"¡No!"

Para este momento estábamos cara a cara, naturalmente gravitando hacia el otro, como siempre tendíamos a hacerlo. Especialmente en una pelea.

"¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso?" Exclame, todas mis emociones mezcladas en esa oración –excepto que estaban mezcladas con algo aun mas fuerte –dolor.

"¡Porque Carly es mi mejor amiga y tiene que significar nada!" dijo Sam y sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Dio un paso atrás alejándose –eso no me gusto –y miro a cualquier lado menos a mí. "No quise decir eso" Dijo ella suavemente lo que era raro en Sam Puckett.

"Claro que si" Insistí una vez más en el mismo tono suave. La mire, parada ahí con las luces de la ciudad, la luz de la luna, rebotando en ella y mis ojos inmediatamente repararon en su belleza. La forma en que sus largos caireles se movían con el viento, la forma en que su piel suave brillaba por las luces, la forma en que sus ojos azules se escurecían con algo que yo no conocía. La forma en que sus curvas lucían increíbles en la ropa que llevaba puesta, la forma en que sus pechos apenas se veían por el borde de su blusa.

Sus labios temblaron levemente y mire su suavidad, su ancho. Quería besarlos tanto. Tomo todo mi esfuerzo para quedarme quieto y no caminar hacia ella y besarla sin sentido.

"No importa" Dijo ella en un suspiro suave, levantando su mano delicada para empujar un par de mechones de su cabello detrás de su oreja. Me encantaba eso. Ella era una contradicción. Sus manos lucían delicadas, pero lo que Sam podía hacer con ellas no tenía nada que ver con delicadeza. Ella no parecía del tipo de ponerse nerviosa o asustada o angustiada, de jugar con sus manos para distraerse. Pero cuando lo hacía, se veía hermosa. Yo ya estaba muy profundamente hipnotizado cuando ni siquiera nos habíamos besado. ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? "No voy a lastimar a Carly ni tu tampoco"

"Así que… tu… tú ¿Sientes algo por mi?" Pregunte tentativamente.

Estaba sorprendido cuando ella dejo salir una risa, aunque su risa era en realidad feliz. "Carajo Freddie. ¿Dónde has estado los últimos 6 años?" Dijo Sam mirándome con aspereza.

La mirada en sus ojos me trajo a la realización sorprendiéndome tanto que jadee y tuve que sostenerme del barandal para permanecer de pie.

"Tú… tú has tenido sentimientos por mi todo este tiempo?"

"No, duh, Sherlock" resopló Sam. Girando su espalda hacia mi –y no pude ver su expresión.

No podía creerlo. Ella me había tratado total y completamente como mierda por unos buenos cuatro años. Y por los dos pasados solo me había tratado medianamente mejor –o bueno, bastante mejor, pero aun así. Ella aun me trataba como un costal de box y a veces o la mayoría del tiempo me trataba como un amigo (y nada más) así que yo estaba completamente anonadado.

Yo había empezado a sospechar que tenia sentimientos creciendo por ella desde hace un buen tiempo, y solo había estado seguro de esos sentimientos por unos pocos meses atrás.

Pero le había gustado a Sam, había sentido algo por mí… ¿desde que teníamos 11? ¿Por 6 años yo ya le gustaba a ella cuando supuestamente me odiaba?

"Por supuesto que no llegue a ser consciente de esos sentimientos por un buen tiempo" Murmuro Sam, su espalda aun hacia mí.

Levante la vista hacia ella, saliendo de mi trance por su voz.

"Pero he sabido de ellos, he estado consiente de ellos por… un buen tiempo" Dijo Sam, girándose para mirarme.

"¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente?" Dije, dando un paso más cerca.

"Lo suficiente" dijo Sam evitando mis ojos.

"Sam…" dije lentamente "¿Estabas consciente de ellos antes de que Carly y yo empezáramos a salir?"

Sus ojos viajaron a los míos y los aparto tan rápidamente que apenas me di cuenta. No dijo nada. Y su silencio dijo más de lo que podrían las palabras en ese momento.

"Sam…" Jadee su nombre, tomando otro paso adelante. "¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?"

Ante eso ella se rio sarcásticamente y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, mirándome. "¿Estas bromeando cierto? ¿Eres tan estúpido Freddie?"

"¿De que estas…?" comencé, inseguro de por qué ella parecía tan enojada tan de pronto.

"¿Eres tan poco observador? ¿Eres así de distraído?" Dijo Sam, tomando un paso más cerca de mí

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunte aun muy confundido.

"Ok, te diré. No te dije nada de mis estúpidos sentimientos por un nombre y un nombre únicamente: Carly."

"¿Carly?"

"Si, ella" Su tono era sarcástico e inclino la cabeza.

"Pero si lo sabías antes de que ella y yo estuviéramos juntos entonces-"Levante mis manos mientras hablaba con las palmas hacia ella pero Sam me interrumpió una vez más.

"¡Oh Dios, Freddie! Para alguien tan inteligente, eres increíblemente estúpido" Rompió Sam, moviéndose incluso más cerca de mí. Estábamos aun pie distancia del otro ahora. "Desde que nos conocemos, siempre has amado a Carly. No ha habido ni un segundo en que no hayas amado a Carly. Cada día desde entonces, tu atención y amor han estado en Carly. Ella era tu brillante estrella, el amor de tu vida, tu jodida alma gemela. Incluso si esa mierda no existe, aun así ella era tu alma gemela.

Hacías todo lo que podías para estar con ella. Incluso trataste de manipularla para besarte en varias ocasiones. Para ti, ibas a ser su segundo maldito marido. Estuvieron juntos una vez antes, ¿recuerdas? Salvaste su vida, ella te adoro por eso. Estabas tan feliz como una almeja todo el tiempo. Finalmente tenías a tu soñada chica. Y ahora estas de nuevo junto a ella y han estado así por ocho jodidos meses. Cada vez que los veo a ambos, estas tan feliz" Sam aparto la vista de mis ojos y yo me trague el nudo en mi garganta mientras la miraba parpadear rápidamente apartando las lagrimas. Sam… ¿llorando?

"Siempre ha sido ella Freddie. Y nunca yo"

Me miro y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla. Mirando esa lagrima caer por su mejilla fue lo mas desgarrador que haya visto jamás"

"¿Cuál era el punto de decirte como me sentía si solo iba a ser rechazada por mi mejor amigo? ¿Quién podría ser tan masoquista?" ¿Sam sabía lo que eso significaba? Ugh, ¡eso no importaba! "Además… ¿Amar a un ñoño? Eso es demasiado vergonzoso" Dijo Sam. Sospeche que dijo eso solo para lastimarme. Pero lo que ella no sabía es que yo ya estaba sufriendo.

"¿Me amas?" Murmure.

"No importa lo que yo sienta" Dijo Sam, sus barreras claramente volviendo a levantarse, sus ojos se cerraron para mí.

"Si, importa. Siempre ha importado Sam" ella sacudió su cabeza en desacuerdo y yo dio un paso hacia adelante valientemente tomando su rostro entre mis manos. "No siempre ha sido Carly, Sam." Estaba agradecido de que ella no se apartara, que me dejara tener mis manos en sus mejillas. Ante su mirada incrédula, sacudí mi cabeza y me acerque aun mas, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran en contacto. Ella jadeo ligeramente. "No siempre ha sido ella" mire directamente a sus ojos. Limpie las lágrimas con mis pulgares delicadamente.

"Ella no fue mi primer beso. Los recuerdos más divertidos no la incluyen a ella. Las más grandes aventuras no la incluyen a ella. Ella no hace mi sangre hervir, ella no hace que sea imposible para mi sentirme normal, ella no me vuelve loco, ella no me hace sentir pasión, ella no me hace sentir tan enojado que tengo que reprimir la frustración, ella no me hace sentí pasión. Sam, no he sido tan feliz como tú piensas estos últimos meses. Sam, es lindo con Carly. Pero ella no me hace verdaderamente feliz. Sam, ella no me hace sentir vivo."

Estaba completamente silencioso mientras nos mirábamos el uno al otro y el cuerpo de Sam se movió contra el mío, deje a mis dedos deslizarse en si cabello y con una suave rudeza que no sabía que tenía en mi, empuje a Sam hacia adelante y estrelle mis labios contra los suyos.

Sentí su jadeo tanto como lo escuche. Recordé nuestro primer beso –como había sido incomodo y probablemente no el mejor beso que pudiéramos tener en nuestras vidas, pero eso no importaba, porque había sentido algo impactante, algo bueno, algo lindo. En el momento en que nuestros labios se habían tocado electricidad y mariposas inundaron mi estomago. Todos los mecanismos podrían haber sido como cada primer beso era, pero el sentimiento que dejo en mi era muy poderoso y aterrador.

Este beso era diez veces más poderoso. Ambos teníamos experiencia ahora, los dos estábamos conscientes de nuestros sentimientos y era más apasionado que incomodo.

Sam se inclino hacia mí, en nuestro beso y sentí sus manos apretar mis lados levemente. Esta era una de las pocas veces que me estaba tocando sin traerme cualquier clase de dolor –sin tratar de traerme cualquier clase de dolor.

La escuche gemir y sentí ese gemido contra mis labios. El efecto que causo fue que yo gruñí y la empuje aun más cerca, llevando mis manos a su cintura para poder rodearlas firmemente en su cintura y traerla tan cerca como me fuera posible mientras la besaba mas apasionadamente de lo que había besado a alguien jamás.

Sam dio tanto en el beso como yo estaba dando. Sus brazos se movieron hacia arriba alrededor de mi cuello y su lengua recorrió mi labio inferior.

Con un escalofrío ante el increíble sentimiento abrí mi boca permitiendo a nuestras lenguas encontrarse en una batalla por dominancia. Sonreí en el beso. Por supuesto teníamos que pelear incluso cuando nos estábamos besando.

Sam eventualmente gano y sentí su lengua recorrer mi boca. Gemí e incline mi cabeza, acomodando en beso en una forma que lo hacía aun más delicioso. Sam de hecho sabia limpia, tal vez como si se hubiera lavado los dientes recientemente o hubiera comido una menta mezclado con algo que no pude identificar. Supongo que era el sabor único de Sam.

Sentí los dedos de Sam escurrirse en mi cabello y después sus uñas clavándose suavemente en mi cuero cabelludo y la sensación me hizo gemir una vez más.

Estaba tan sumergido en el eso que cuando ella trato de hacerse hacia atrás –el oxigeno era necesario para sobrevivir ¿cierto? .mi boca se fue con la suya, manteniendo nuestras bocas unidas.

"Mmfm-"Sam masculló, tratando de hablar. Pero yo no se lo permití. No estaba listo para dejar de besarla.

Cuando Sam trato y logro empujarme hacia atrás por los brazos, gemí en protesta y me incline hacia adelante "Solo un poco más," jadee y atrape sus labios con los míos antes de que pudiera protestar.

Estaba completa y totalmente adicto a ella y solo nos habíamos besado una vez. Pero estaba deseando que ella fuera un poco adicta a mi también cuando vi que ella no rechazaba el beso –lo tomo enérgicamente, viniendo más cerca de mi una vez más.

Sabía que ella podía sentir mi ahora muy dura erección a través de mis pantalones –y debería estar preocupado, pero no lo estaba. Porque cuando nuestras partes bajas estuvieron en contacto ella solo se movió un poco más cerca y se froto contra mí.

Tome aire solo para dejar salir un gruñido de placer y mover ms labios justo al lado de su cuello. Lo mordisquee y lamí y la escuché jadear y gemir, su respiración era pesada y trabajada en mi propio cuello. "Diablos Freddie…" Respiró.

De alguna manera en nuestro arranque de lujuria terminamos contra la pared, Sam atrapada entre ella y yo. Deje mis manos descansar en cada lado de su cabeza llevando mi boca a su oreja, succionando el lóbulo de su oreja y mordisqueándolo suavemente. Sam gimió y la sentí apretándose contra mí una vez más.

Gemí y me frote contra ella. Moví mi boca de vuelta a la suya y la bese con la misma pasión de antes.

Entonces atrevidamente tome su pierna derecha, le levante y la envolví en mi cintura. Ella jadeó ante esto y se sostuvo de mí fuertemente.

No estaba muy seguro de cómo esto había avanzado tan drásticamente, pero estaba llegando a un punto en el que no estaba seguro de si sería capaz de detenerme.

Así que cuando fui de nuevo al cuello de Sam y estaba succionando en esa deliciosa piel suya, ella tomo la decisión por mí

"Fre-Freddie… tenemos que parar"

Por supuesto, no. Era como si hubiera estado negando algo tan poderoso y maravilloso toda mi vida y ahora que lo estaba teniendo, no quería dejarlo ir, no podía dejarlo ir. No sabía si tenía la fuerza en mí.

Pero Sam la tenía. Ella siempre era la fuerte. Me tomo por los hombros y me aventó rudamente lejos de ella, mi boca dejando su cuello. Sentí su pierna izquierda deslizarse de mi cintura mientras ella mantenía sus manos firmemente en mis hombros. Ambos estábamos jadeando pesadamente. Apenas y podía concentrarme en ella a través de mi neblina mental. Mis manos se estiraron hacia adelante tocando sus hombros suavemente. Era como si no pudiera dejar de tocarla ahora que lo había hecho.

Ella tembló y cerró los ojos, entonces sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente y me empujo con una fuerza que me tiro al piso de la salida de incendios. "¿Qué rayos…?" Exclame, mirando hacia ella confundido.

"Esto estuvo mal. Muy mal" Dijo Sam con lagrimas en los ojos. "Soy una horrible persona. Somos gente horrible"

"Sam…" Trate de decir mientras me levantaba pero ella me detuvo.

"¡No!" Dijo, sacudiendo su mano y moviéndose hacia la ventana "No Freddie"

"Pero-"

"Esto no puede pasar de nuevo. No podemos… ¡Esto estuvo tan jodidamente mal!" las lagrimas corrían por su rostro –por el rostro de Sam Puckett –mientras ella se giraba y brincaba sobre la ventana, corriendo lejos antes de que yo pudiera incluso moverme.

"¡Sam!" Le grite. Me levante rápidamente y corrí tras ella. Pero para el momento en que llegue al pasillo, entre mi puerta y la de Carly, ella había desaparecido. Ella se había ido. Casi como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

**Hey clarksonfan, if you read this, Thanks again! here is how your story looks in spanish! Well, the first half... I'll be done with the other half soon I'll translate the comments for you dude! Thanks!**

**chicos! ahí la primera mitad, espero mañana o el sábado subir la otra mitad, tengo que terminar de traducirla y revisarla... por cierto, esta mitad no la revise bien, ya la quería subir hahaha pero según yo casi no hay errores de ortografía... como sea, ya me callo. Segunda mitad muy muy pronto! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí está la otra mitad chicos! Qué bueno que haya varios a quienes les gusto la historia y la agregaron a sus favoritos ¿ahora entienden por que sentí la necesidad de traducirla? Es increíble y eso que no han leído lo mejor, as que adelante. Go head…. **

**Todo el crédito para los increíbles clarksonfan y Dan Schneider, creadores de esta historia y iCarly respectivamente. Yo solo soy una humilde persona a la que le encantan los idiomas y quiso traducir esta increíble historia. **

Pero no paso de nuevo. Por una semana entera, Sam me evadió. Y como Sam era la mejor evadiendo, nunca me la tope por ningún lado. Estoy seguro de que le dio una excusa cualquiera a Carly para cubrirlo todo.

Yo estaba simplemente tratando de procesar lo que había pasado entre nosotros. Tan culpable como se sentía, y me sentía enormemente culpable, no podía negar cuan increíble me había sentido besando a Sam, como absolutamente bien se había sentido. Luche contra mí mismo acerca de qué hacer.

Y cuando me encontré con Carly, sentí una culpa tan inmensa que me dije a mi mismo ahí y en ese momento que nada podría pasar con Sam de nuevo, especialmente cuando Carly me dio un pequeño y feliz beso en los labios.

Así que en esa semana que Sam me evito, empecé a evitarla también. Había estado tan sumergido en el momento que no pensé en las malditas consecuencias, no había pensado en la chica a la que podríamos lastimar si ella alguna vez se enteraba de lo que habíamos hecho. Ni siquiera había pensado en cuan mal había estado besar a Sam en la salida de incendios cuando se había sentido tan bien.

Cada vez que estaba con Carly, me sentía como el más grande cretino del mundo. Esperaba que no se notara, yo actuaba tan normal como podía con ella, pero podía darme cuenta que con el tiempo Carly comenzó a sospechar.

Tenía vislumbres de Sam en los pasillos de la escuela, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, había sido solo una imagen en mi cabeza, hasta que habíamos tenido que hacer iCarly esa semana.

Carly y yo estábamos ya en el estudio, Gibby estaba en el piso de abajo cepillando el cabello de la réplica de su cabeza –Dijo que quería que luciera perfecta, por alguna razón –y entonces Sam llego. Debí de haber estado preparado para la embestida de emociones que verla podría provocarme, pero no lo estaba. Tuve que mirar lejos de ella rápidamente e intentar con todas mis fuerzas mantener mi respiración normal. Sentí a mis mejillas sonrojarse y me reprimí a mí mismo.

Sam ni siquiera me miro una vez.

"Estamos al aire en un minuto" Dije con voz temblorosa. Carly me miro con el seño fruncido, Sam ni siquiera me miro. Me encogí de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella me sonrió de vuelta.

"Pongamos nuestros rostros de juego" Dijo Carly, girándose hacia Sam, quien era siempre la maestra de 'actúa normal cuando todo está de cabeza', se giro hacia Carly e hizo caras y ruidos tontos con ella. Gibby vino cuando quedaban 30 segundos en el marcador, con cabeza extra y todo

A los 10 segundos en el marcador, Sam me miro y nuestros ojos se encontraron.

A los 5 segundos en el marcador comencé mi conteo regresivo, Sam aparto la mirada y todo mundo tomo sus posiciones "En 5, 4, 3, 2…" las señale. Ellas empezaron el show.

El fin de semana, Sam y yo nos encontramos. Yo estaba saliendo de mi departamento y Sam estaba girando la esquina. Nos congelamos.

Cerré mi puerta completamente y me gire lentamente hacia Sam.

"Hola"

"¿Saliendo con Carly?" Preguntó.

Asentí lentamente, estremeciéndome por dentro. Ella no dijo nada más y camino hacia la puerta de Carly, abriéndola y entrando. Dejó la puerta abierta y la vi comenzar a platicar con Carly. Sintiéndome como en cámara lenta camine en el apartamento también, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Carly me miro, sonrió y camino hacia mí para besarme. Mis ojos se quedaron abiertos y vi a Sam desviar la mirada. Me retiré del beso. Carly simplemente se giró y caminó hacia la cocina, preguntándonos si queríamos algo de su limonada especial. La respuesta fue no.

Camine hacia el sofá lentamente sentándome al lado de Sam. En lugar de mantener su mirada alejada como pensé que lo haría, volteo a verme directamente a los ojos.

"Vamos a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, nada cambio. Vamos a actuar normal" Dijo Sam en voz baja. No pude encontrar mi voz, solo asentí inconscientemente.

Ella asintió también y se volteo mientras Carly regresaba a la sala de estar. Sam inmediatamente hizo una broma insultante acerca de mi y cuando no reaccione, se giro y me dio una mirada amenazadora, y pude ver en sus ojos que supuestamente yo tenía que responder, sentirme insultado y pelear de vuelta. Así que lo hice.

Carly solo rodo los ojos con una feliz sonrisa en su rostro.

Sam y yo continuamos en una especie de limbo por casi un mes. Quería cambiar ese hecho cada día, pero la culpa era muy fuerte. No me había acostado con Sam pero haberme enredado con ella en besos y caricias no era mejor. Yo era realmente una horrible persona.

Pero lo que me sorprendió fue que yo no fui quien se acerco a Sam. Ella vino a mí.

Estaba en mi habitación, trabajando en la tarea que estaba regada en mi cama, con mi laptop en las piernas. Este semestre era muy importante, porque era el último corte de calificaciones y las universidades se fijaban en ellas. Así que me tenía que asegurar de mantener mi promedio alto.

Por una vez Sam no estaba en mis pensamientos. Estaba muy concentrado en mi ensayo de inglés. Pero eso termino en el momento en que Sam entro por la puerta de mi cuarto.

Mire hacia arriba, asustado por el sonido que rompió con el silencio previo en mi habitación.

"¿Sam?" pregunte inmediatamente cerrando mi laptop y poniéndola a un lado.

"Cállate" Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y empezaba a pasearse enfrente de mi cama. Me sentí agradecido de que mi mamá estuviera en el trabajo, por que se que podría haber escuchado la puerta azotarse y venir corriendo. "Muy bien, tengo que decir esto" Yo asentí en mi confusión, juntando mis papeles y poniéndolos encima de la laptop, moviéndolos hacia el pie de la cama, esperando por lo que ella tenía que decir "Muy bien. Jodete Benson"

"¿Huh?"

"Dije, Jodete, cretino" Escupió Sam, deteniendo su paso para mirarme con rabia.

"¿De que estas-?"

"He estado pensando mucho estas semanas. Más de lo que me he preocupado en pensar antes" Cuando levante una ceja, ella me miro y hablo rápidamente "Cállate"

"Ni siquiera dije-"

"¡Que te calles!" levanto la voz. Y me calle. "Tu… ¡No puedo creerte, sabes eso!" Dijo, empezando a caminar al pie de la cama de nuevo. No estaba exactamente seguro de a dónde estaba yendo con todo esto, pero me quede callado. "Eres el más grande cretino que hay. Nunca mostraste ningún interés por mí en años. Nunca. Y entonces casi nos besamos una vez ¿Y de repente estas atraído por mi?"

Quería detenerla justo ahí y decirle que no estaba atraído por ella. Era mucho más. Pero ella continuó antes de que yo pudiera –y también, la recuerdo diciendo que me callara.

"¡No puedes hacer eso! No puedes andar con mi mejor amiga y entonces un día decirme que me quieres, que te hago más feliz que ella. No puedes decirme todas esas estúpidas e increíbles cosas, no puedes hacerlo. ¡Y especialmente NO puedes besarme! No cuando estas con mi mejor amiga. ¡Mi maldita mejor amiga!"

"Sam" Suspire, mirando al piso avergonzado.

"No. Dije que te callaras. Aun no termino." Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y la mire, encontrándome con sus ojos. "No puedes decidir un día declararme básicamente todo y el amor. No puedes simplemente de la nada tener esos sentimientos y actuar por ellos, especialmente cuando tienes una novia que no soy yo. Es grosero y te hace un completo y total cretino Freddie"

"Bueno, ¡Yo no sabía que tu sentías algo hasta esa noche tampoco!" Le repliqué, parándome de la cama. "Sam, eres la maestra ocultando sentimientos. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber lo que sentías por mi cuando todo lo que hacías era jugarme bromas? Día tras día dejaste en claro que me odiabas. ¿Cómo se suponía que supiera que te gustaba después de todo eso?"

"Solo tenías que saberlo" Me gritó

"Oh, ¿Así que tu también debías saber cómo me sentía yo entonces? Deja de llamarme cretino cuando tú hiciste lo mismo Sam."

"¡Yo nunca hice lo mismo! ¡Nunca actué con mis sentimientos!" Dijo Sam. De alguna manera sentí como si ella estuviera empuñando un clavo ardiendo, como si estuviera determinada a echarme toda la culpa a mí, como si fuera 100 porciento inocente en todo esto.

"¡Claro que lo hiciste! En el momento en que me dijiste de tus sentimientos, actuaste por ellos" Dije frustrado y enojado, exhausto emocionalmente. Era tan agotador. "Así que no intentes culparme de todo cuando tú tienes la mitad de la culpa. Tú me dijiste acerca de tus sentimientos, tú me besaste de vuelta."

Sam no dijo nada ante eso. Solo respiraba pesadamente y me miraba con enojo. La mire de vuelta, aunque sonreía internamente. Por una vez había dejado a Sam sin habla. Pero eventualmente sentí a la energía dejarme y me desplome, relajando mi postura y solo mire a Sam, encogiéndome de hombros en un gesto de impotencia. No sabía que se suponía que hiciéramos ahora.

Sam se desplomo también. Suspiró, mirando hacia el piso y luego de vuelta a mí.

"Realmente la jodimos, ¿verdad?" Dijo Sam despacio, mirándome con ojos tristes.

"Si, así es" Le respondí asintiendo.

"Tenemos que decirle a Carly" Dijo Sam, con la voz entrecortada.

"Si, así es" Dije dolido. Ella tenía que saber que nos besamos. No era justo seguir mintiéndole.

Nos quedamos ahí en silencio por un momento antes de mirarnos mutuamente y el rostro de Sam se contrajo en una mueca mientras se acercaba a mí, sorprendiéndome, tomo mi boca en un beso, tomándome por los hombros. Este beso parecía un poco diferente que los anteriores. Era apasionado, si. Pero era más suave, más significativo. Pero no se sentía como un beso de despedida.

Sam se retiro lentamente y ambos abrimos los ojos, marrón contra azul. Nuestras respiraciones se mezclaron mientras nos quedábamos quietos.

Me sentí inclinándome hacia adelante, luego Sam se inclino también y nos encontramos en otro beso. Pero esta vez no nos detuvimos.

Caímos de espaldas en la cama, besándonos acaloradamente. Levante una mano a su cabeza y deslice mis dedos en sus caireles rubios mientras trepábamos en mi cama, nunca rompiendo el beso. Podía escuchar nuestros labios moviéndose juntos en el silencio de la habitación. Podía escuchar nuestras respiraciones, laboradas y pesadas mientras la pasión nos tomaba por completo.

Nuestras piernas se enredaron, nuestros cuerpos se alinearon perfectamente.

La pasión me inundo por completo y gire nuestros cuerpos, así que ahora estaba encima de ella. Rompí el beso solo para tomar mi laptop y los papeles para ponerlos en el piso antes de llevar mi boca de nuevo a la de Sam.

Luego moví mi boca a su cuello, bajando por su clavícula, recorriendo el camino hasta el valle en medio de sus pechos. Moví mis manos a su cintura y toque el borde de su piel que se asomaba suavemente. La escuche tomar un profundo suspiro y permitió a mis manos moverse hacia arriba, llevando el borde de su playera con ellas.

"Quítala" escuche a Sam susurrar. La mire, mi boca separándose de su piel.

"¿Qué?" pregunte sin aliento.

Sam se sentó, empujándome con su mano y sin preámbulos, levanto su playera por encima de su cabeza y la arrojó al piso.

Mi respiración se detuvo en mi garganta y mis ojos se abrieron ante sus pechos cubiertos solo por su sostén.

"Ahora tu" Dijo Sam. Rápidamente tome mi playera y la levante por encima de mi cabeza antes de que pudiera incluso pensarlo. Sam mordió su labio y miro a mi pecho, y sus manos se estiraron para tocarlo. Sentí escalofríos ante la sensación de sus manos en mí. "siempre trate de imaginar que estaba debajo de esas playeras tuyas, pero…" Gimió corriendo sus uñas levemente por mi piel, viajando de mi pecho a mi estomago. Absorbí el aire. Había estado haciendo ejercicio por casi dos años y el resultado eran músculos. Mis brazos eran muy grandes y creo que estaba en muy buen camino por marcar mi six-pack.

Sam se inclino hacia adelante y beso la piel justo encima de mi corazón. "Este corazón es uno bueno" Dijo Sam.

Un dolor que no estaba seguro de que fuera bueno o malo inundo mi pecho y parpadee rápidamente para alejar las lagrimas, dejando salir una entrecortada respiración. La empuje hacia atrás lo suficiente para poner mis propios labios aproximadamente donde estaba su corazón "Al igual que lo es este" Respondí.

Levante mi mirada hacia ella y la bese muy suavemente. Deje mis manos descansar en su espalda antes de moverlas hacia arriba al broche de su sostén. En realidad nunca había desbrochado un sostén en mi vida –Carly y yo nunca habíamos llegado tan lejos –mucho menos había visto los pechos de una mujer en directo antes. Trate de ser sutil con mis movimientos.

Use ambas manos para desabrocharlo buscando a tientas un poco, y lo logre. No separamos del beso y tome los tirantes de su bra, deslizándolos por sus hombros. Me asegure de no mirar a sus pechos cuando termine de quitar su sostén arrojándolo a un lado.

Era hermosa.

Deje a mis manos descansar en su estomago mientras la empuje suavemente de nuevo a la cama para besarla. Mis manos se deslizaron hacia arriba levemente hasta gentilmente tomar sus pechos. Nunca había tocado los pechos de una mujer antes debajo de su playera y sostén. Me gusta pensar que maneje la situación con confianza. Su respiración se acelero aun mas gimiendo cuando empecé a masajearlos suavemente en mis manos.

"Freddie" suspiro contra mis labios, arqueándose hacia mis manos. Gemí y apreté sus pechos, empujándolos hacia arriba.

"¿Puedo…?" Me quede callado, no seguro de cómo preguntarle, o decirle que quería poner mi boca en sus pechos.

"¿Sí?"

Rompí el beso aclarándome la garganta. "¿Puedo poner mi boca… en ti?" Pregunte tímidamente. Ella parecía nerviosa, pero igual asintió. "Nunca te lastimaría intencionalmente Sam" Dije, tratando de hacerla entender que solo quería traerle placer.

"Lo sé" Asintió

La bese muy suave y después me moví hacia abajo hasta que mi cabeza estaba frente a sus pechos, y entonces, quite mi mano de su pecho izquierdo moviéndola hacia su estomago, me incline hacia adelante, y tentativamente lamí su pezón. Jadeó muy fuerte.

"¿Estuvo bien?" Pregunte, inseguro.

"Si. Si" Jadeó, asintiendo enérgicamente y cerrando sus ojos.

Con más confianza esta vez, tome su pezón entero en mi boca y succione. Sam estaba gimiendo, tomando mi cabello en sus manos. Con una mano masajeaba su seno derecho mientras lamia, mordisqueaba y succionaba el izquierdo.

"¡Oh Dios!" jadeó Sam.

Mi mano libre se movió hacia abajo y con un ataque de valor continúe mi camino hacia el sur. Mientras con mi boca me moví hacia su seno derecho, mi mano se aventuro hacia abajo, a su centro aun cubierto por los jeans. Con una ola de valor puse mi mano completamente en ella. Se movió en sorpresa y después instintivamente comenzó a frotarse contra mi mano.

Las manos de Sam corrían por mi cabello, lo jalaban, luego se movían hacia mis hombros desnudos. Sentí sus uñas enterrarse fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para ser doloroso.

Bese de nuevo hacia arriba de su pecho, su cuello, su mandíbula, hasta llegar a su boca y besarla ruidosamente. Me retire entonces y me moví hacia debajo de la cama hasta estar de pie. Quedándome ahí al pie de la cama, aun nervioso desabroché mis jeans, baje el cierre y empuje el pantalón hacia abajo haciéndolos luego a un lado, quedando en mis bóxers azules con rojo.

Sam se levanto apoyándose en sus codos, mirándome. Vi el hambre mezclada con el nerviosismo y estaba feliz de que ella se sintiera igual que yo. Estábamos en la misma página.

Me agache para quitarle los zapatos. El hecho de que fueran unos converse desgastados me hizo sonreír. Le quite los calcetines también y luego me recosté de nuevo en la cama. Mis manos fueron a sus jeans y la mire para asegurarme de que estaba bien. Ella asintió con una sonrisa, desabroche su jeans y los deslice hacia abajo.

Volví a colocarme encima de ella y nos besamos enérgicamente, Sam abrió sus piernas para que yo pudiera acomodarme contra ella. Luego las envolvió alrededor de mi cintura.

Dejamos salir un gruñido cuando empezamos a frotarnos el uno contra el otro.

Nuestras manos viajaban por todo el cuerpo del otro, el aire se volvió más pesado, caliente. Sam relajó sus piernas en un punto y empezó a bajar mis bóxers.

Estaba increíblemente nervioso de que me viera, pero me moví para que ella pudiera bajarlos completamente. Los patee cuando estuvieron abajo. Le di un momento para verme –vi sus ojos abrirse más. "¿Qué?" Respire, preocupado. ¿Acaso no me veía… bien?

"Solo, eres más grande de lo que imagine" Dijo Sam, tragando pesadamente y mirándome hacia arriba. "Pero está bien. Me sorprendió, pero me gusta" Me sonrió

Le sonreí de vuelta, además no podía evitar sonrojarme. Sam rio y me beso. "¿Tienes un condón?" Preguntó

Asentí y rápidamente me deshice de sus panties. Me tome un momento para apreciarla. "Eres hermosa" Dije reverentemente, mirándola con una sonrisa.

Se sonrojo y sonrió. "Si, si, como sea"

"No, no como sea" Dije tomando su rostro en mis manos. "Eres hermosa"

Ella sonrió.

La bese, tomando un momento para simplemente estar así con ella, tentándola. Mi erección frotándose contra su pierna y mientras me sonrojaba, no me permití delirar con el hecho de que no solo podía verlo, sino sentirlo.

Me estire rápidamente hacia mi buró, abriendo el cajón y tomando la caja de condones que estaba aun sellada. Me senté y abrí la caja, sacando uno y luego arrojando la caja a un lado.

"¿Es esa la primer caja que has comprado?" Preguntó Sam.

La mire, seguro de lo que la pregunta implicaba. "Si" Dije simplemente

"¿Así que nunca has usado un condón?"

"No" Sacudí mi cabeza, diciéndole claramente con mis ojos que yo aun era virgen –aunque no lo seria por mucho tiempo.

Ella solo asintió y yo abrí la envoltura, y con manos algo temblorosas, lo deslice en mi erección. Sam me miro todo el tiempo. Me moví encima de ella para llevar mi rostro al nivel del suyo y posicionarme en su entrada.

"Soy virgen también, Freddie" Dijo Sam, mirándome nerviosamente.

Asentí. "Voy a ser muy, muy cuidadoso, Sam. No quiero lastimarte"

"Solo… ve despacio" Dijo poniendo sus manos en mis hombros.

Asentí, moviéndome hacia adelante a ese punto, asustado de empujar y romper su himen. Estaba asustado del momento en el que la expresión de Sam se tornase en una de dolor.

"Solo hazlo Freddie" Dijo Sam, con determinación en su rostro.

"No quiero lastimarte" Mi voz era entrecortada, sosteniéndome encima de ella. Estaba entre mi personal cielo e infierno. Se sentía increíble alrededor de mí, pero si empujaba adelante no se sentiría bien para ella.

"No podemos evitarlo. Se irá en un momento. El dolor no durara, Freddie. Solo hazlo, por favor" Dijo Sam.

"Está bien" susurre y lentamente me deslice hacia adelante, aunque tuve que usar fuerza extra para romperlo. Inmediatamente vi el dolor surcar sus facciones.

"Alto, alto" Dijo inmediatamente, apretando mis hombros con rudeza. Me congele.

"Lo siento, Lo siento tanto" Dije con pena, quedándome completamente quieto.

"No digas que lo sientes. No es la culpa de nadie" Susurro Sam, cerrando sus ojos.

Me quede quieto mientras ella trataba de lidiar con la idea de su himen siendo roto, de sentir a alguien dentro suyo por primera vez.

"Ok, ve adelante" Dijo Sam. Asentí y continúe empujando hacia adelante, viendo el dolor en su rostro, pero apreté los dientes y empuje hacia adelante hasta estar por completo dentro de ella. Entonces me detuve quedándome quieto contra ella y esperando a que el dolor se alejara de su rostro. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, sus uñas estaban encajadas en mis hombros hasta el punto donde yo estaba seguro de que había algo de sangre –Y solo pensé que era justo. Estoy seguro de que habría algo de sangre en las sabanas que tendría que lavar. Ella no debería de ser la única que tenía que sangrar.

Sam dejo salir un suspiro entrecortado y un ligero sollozo salió de su garganta y me sentí como un monstruo por causarle cualquier dolor.

"Sam, Sam… por favor, lo siento tanto" Dije entrecortadamente mientras descansaba mi frente contra la suya. Levante una mano y limpie una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla. "Por favor" Dije, no totalmente seguro porque estaba rogando.

"Solo quédate quieto. No te muevas" Respondió Sam incluso aunque yo estaba haciendo eso exactamente.

"Está bien" asentí contra su frente. Y me di cuenta ahora de que estaba rogando porque ella estuviera bien, para que no sintiera ningún dolor.

Nos quedamos así con nuestros ojos cerrados. Su cuerpo estaba rígido por el dolor, el mío estaba rígido por el control. Tomo todo el control en mi no moverme.

Pero pronto, la sentí soltar un largo, entrecortado suspiro y luego sentí su cuerpo relajarse. Abrí mis ojos para encontrarla mirándome fijamente. "Ok, puedes moverte" susurró.

Asentí y me movía hacia adelante. Me trajo placer y tuve que cerrar mis ojos y detenerme para no comenzar a moverme muy rápido, era muy pronto.

"Está bien Freddie. Ya no duele tanto" Murmuro Sam, sonriéndome.

"Solo, no quiero moverme tan rápido. Quiero que esto sea especial" Murmure también.

"Lo es. Créeme" Dijo Sam y levanto sus caderas, haciéndome entrar más en ella. Jadee y aleje mis caderas involuntariamente "Oh" jadeó Sam y cuando cerró los ojos esta vez, vi el placer inundar su rostro, no dolor. Ver eso me permitió para lentamente empujar hacia atrás hasta casi quedar fuera y luego empujar hacia adentro lentamente.

Gemí y cerré mis ojos, moviéndome casi todo el camino afuera y luego dentro de nuevo, haciendo esto varias veces antes de empezar a aumentar mi ritmo lentamente.

"Freddie" Gimió Sam, arqueando sus caderas para encontrarse con las mías. Esto era lo que yo quería. Sam obteniendo el mismo placer de mi como yo de estaba obteniendo de ella. "Fóllame" Gruño ella.

"Ya lo estoy haciendo" Dije con una risa que hizo a Sam reír también y besarme.

Empecé a moverme muy rápido y empecé a ganar mas y mas placer y estaba feliz de ver que Sam estaba igual. Enrollo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura por completo y siguió arqueándose para encontrarme embestida tras embestida.

"Joder" dije, enterrando mi cabeza en el lado izquierdo de su cuello. Las manos de Sam hicieron su camino de regreso hacia mi cabello y ambos gemimos, se estaba tornado mas difícil respirar apropiadamente y éramos la única cosa en la mente del otro. Sentí a Sam tensar sus piernas alrededor de mí, alrededor de mi miembro y gruñí, sintiendo un placer que nunca antes había sentido mientras aumentaba el ritmo de mis embestidas.

"¡Oh Dios oh Dios, joder!" Sam exclamo, arqueándose más que antes, haciéndome ir lo más rápido que podía aun dentro de ella. Ambos jadeamos fuertemente ante la sensación y después pude sentir como me acercaba al borde.

"Oh Dios, me voy a correr" Dije, gruñendo y embistiéndola más fuerte una y otra vez. El sudor se acumulaba entre nuestros cuerpo, en nuestros rostros. Y antes de que ella se corriera, antes de que yo me corriera, nuestros ojos se encontraron. Quería pensar que estaba diciendo lo mismo que yo con sus ojos. Quería pensar que estaba diciendo 'te amo' también.

"¡Freddie!" dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, rompiendo el contacto de nuestros ojos dejando salir un grito lleno de placer corriéndose debajo de mi. La sentí apretándome deliciosamente y unas cuantas embestidas después de ella, me corrí yo, congelándome encima de ella estremeciéndome mientras me dejaba ir, vaciándome en el condón y luego colapsándome encima de Sam exhausto.

Estábamos los dos respirando pesadamente como si acabáramos de correr un maratón, estábamos sudados como si acabáramos de correr un maratón, excepto claro, nos sentíamos de maravilla sosteniéndonos mutuamente.

Me quede encima y dentro de Sam por unos buenos cinco minutos en los que dijimos e hicimos absolutamente nada, excepto por los dedos de Sam recorriendo suavemente mi espalda. En un punto las piernas de Sam se desenredaron de mi cintura.

Cuando finalmente encontré la fuerza para salir de Sam, los dos tomamos una profunda respiración ante el sentimiento de desconexión. Entonces gentilmente me moví de encima de ella, ambos ahora recostados en nuestras espaldas, mirando al techo.

Mire a mi izquierda a Sam lentamente y un segundo después ella giro du cabeza para mirarme. Levante mi mano para gentilmente sostener su barbilla y acariciarla con mi pulgar en una manera de adoración.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Pregunte suavemente, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba entre nosotros.

"No lo sé" Dijo Sam simplemente, apartando la mirada.

Sam se fue poco después y yo no me quejé. Tanto como quería que se quedara ahí a dormir en la misma cama que yo, sabía que no podía hacer eso. Ella no era mi novia. Ella simplemente se había girado hacia mí, me dio un dulce beso, se vistió y se fue sin decir una palabra.

Justo como con lo que había pasado antes, encarar a Carly y el uno con el otro era difícil. Hubo unos días en los que no nos vimos o hablamos el uno al otro y la culpa cuando miraba a Carly era tanta que apenas y podía estar en su presencia. No podía ver a la chica a la que sabia estaría lastimando eventualmente. Porque no era estúpido. Sabía que Carly lo iba a saber eventualmente. La verdad siempre viene a flote, no importa que o no importa cuán difícil intentes ocultarla.

Es solo que no estaba listo para decirle. Ni tampoco lo estaba Sam, aparentemente, porque cuando Sam y yo nos encontramos, Sam me dijo que no le había dicho a Carly aun y confirmo lo mismo de mi.

De alguna manera éramos capaces de actuar tan normal como podíamos alrededor de los demás. Pero no podíamos tener las manos lejos del otro cuando estábamos solos.

Por más o menos un mes nos escondíamos por ahí. Era demasiado tarde para actuar como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros, demasiado tarde para actuar como si nunca hubiéramos tenido sentimientos entre nosotros.

"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres un sándwich?" la voz de Carly me saco de mis pensamientos y recuerdos. La mire asintiendo rápidamente.

"Sí, estoy seguro"

"Bien" Dijo Carly mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá al lado de mí y movía mi brazo para que descansara alrededor de sus hombros. Se acurrucó contra mí y comenzó a comer su sándwich. "¿Qué estás viendo?"

"¿Huh?" Pregunte.

"¿Qué es eso?" Se rio, apuntando a la televisión. Mire a la pantalla y algún infomercial aparecía

"No lo sé" Murmure.

"¿Entonces no te importará si cambio el canal?" Dijo Carly, estirándose para alcanzar el control.

"Nope"

Mientras Carly cambiaba los canales, trate de pensar en una forma de decirle que me había acostado con su mejor amiga, que la había engañado, múltiples veces. "¿Esta uh… Spencer?" Pregunte, mirando hacia su habitación. Spencer no tenía ni idea de Sam y yo. Pero sabía que si se enteraba me mataría y luego me resucitaría solo para poder matarme de nuevo. Gibby era el único que sabía. Había entrado un día en mi apartamento encontrándonos. Mi mama estaba en el trabajo, Carly aun estaba en la escuela, así que estábamos teniendo una pequeña sesión en mi sofá, completamente sumergidos en el otro.

Por razones de las que aun no estaba completamente seguro, Gibby había entrado en mi apartamento y cualquier cosa que iba a decir murió cuando Sam y yo nos separamos, moviéndonos lejos del otro.

"No, está ayudando a la abuela de calceto con algo" Dijo Carly.

Eso ayudaba las cosas un poco. Cuando Carly me asesinara ella misma al menos no me resucitaría para matarme de nuevo como Spencer lo haría.

"¿Carly?" Dije lentamente, sentándome más adelante.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó, girándose hacia mí.

"Yo, creo que tengo que decirte algo" Dije, mi corazón ya latiendo con miedo.

"Está bien" dijo Carly, dándole una mordida a su sándwich.

"ok, mira…" Dije tomando gentilmente el sándwich y el plato de sus manos, poniéndolo en la mesa. Carly me miro, confundida. Mire hacia abajo y trate de organizar mis pensamientos, lo que exactamente iba a decir, recuerdos llegaron a mi mente.

"_Esto está mal" susurró Sam, con su espalda hacia mí. Suspire y me gire sobre mi costado, pasando mí brazo alrededor de ella, empujándola más cerca de mí. _

"_Si." _

"_¿Entonces por que seguimos haciéndolo?" Pregunto Sam. _

No tuve una respuesta para ella en ese momento. "Carly, alguna vez hemos… nosotros nunca nos hemos dicho que nos amamos el uno al otro, ¿cierto?"

"_Freddie, ¿Por qué seguimos haciendo esto?" Susurró Sam. Ella siempre preguntaba lo mismo después de terminar, dolor y culpa en su voz. _

"_No lo sé" Le susurre en respuesta. Esa era siempre mi respuesta. _

"_¿Por qué __**tú **__sigues haciendo esto?" pregunto Sam, la misma pregunta un poco modificada solo para que me quedara. _

_Envolví un brazo alrededor de su cintura como usualmente lo hacía, pero esta vez la rodé junto conmigo para poder mirarla a los ojos. "Porque te amo" dije 100 porciento serio. _

"Um… no lo sé" Carly se encogió de hombros.

"Carly" Suspiré "Nunca lo hemos dicho. Hemos estado juntos por casi un año. Ni una vez nos lo hemos dicho"

"Pero… ¿Por qué estas sacando el tema ahora?"

"Carly… ¿no sientes como que estamos un poco a la deriva en esta relación? Como si estuviéramos… ¿yendo con la rutina?"

"Bueno…" Carly se encogió de hombros, luciendo perdida "No lo sé"

"Solo siento que tras casi un año deberíamos haber progresado. Incluso si es solo un poco"

"Tu estas… ¿infeliz con esta relación?" Susurro Carly.

Yo solo aparte la mirada, poniéndome de pie y caminando hacia la puerta y de regreso. Evitando los ojos de Carly.

"Freddie. ¿Eres infeliz con esta relación?" Dijo Carly, más fuerte y claro esta vez.

"Carly… he sido infeliz por un buen tiempo" Admití.

Ella inhaló profundamente y miro hacia el piso. "Oh"

"Y yo… debí haber dicho algo antes, pero… eres mi mejor amiga y te amo… solo que no-"

"Freddie" Dijo ella, mirando hacia arriba y pude ver que estaba llorando. Maldición, me sentía completa y total mierda y ni siquiera le había dicho todo lo demás aun. "¿Qué trajo el tema?"

No dije nada, mirando hacia el piso.

"¿Qué trajo el tema?" Repitió, mas fuerte esta vez mientras se ponía de pie.

"_¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto, Sam?" Pregunte con la vista en su nuca. _

_Ella se giro hacia mí para quedar cara a cara. "Porque te amo" Susurró. Le había tomado tres semanas después de que yo lo dije para decírmelo también. _

"Yo… es…" Tartamudee, tratando de sacar las palabras. ¿Cómo puedo decir las palabras que van a aplastar a mi novia?

"_Tenemos que decírselo a Carly. Y hablo enserio esta vez" dijo Sam. _

"_Lo sé" Dije, moviéndome hacia adelante para tomar su mano en la mía._

"_¿Tiene que ser uno… o los dos juntos?" Pregunto Sam, insegura. _

"_Uno de nosotros diciéndoselo es mejor" _

"_Está bien" _

"Carly…" Levante la mirada hacia sus ojos "Me acosté con Sam"

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y dio un paso hacia atrás como si la hubiera golpeado físicamente. Mire hacia abajo culpable. "Me acosté con ella más de una vez"

"¿Tu qué?"

"_Yo se lo diré, Sam. Ella es mi novia" _

"_Pero ella es mi mejor amiga" _

"_Por eso es mejor viniendo de mi. Yo solo soy su cretino, mentiroso novio. Tú eres su mejor amiga en todo el mundo. Prácticamente su hermana. _

_Sam hizo una mueca cuando dije 'cretino, mentiroso novio' pero asintió. "Pero aun así soy la amiga zorra que se acostó con su novio sin importar que" Dijo Sam con tristeza. _

"_Es mejor que lo escuche del asno" Dije. _(N.T. Jackass se traduce como asno o burro, se refiere a alguien que hizo algo increíblemente estúpido)

"_Por favor, deja de llamarte así" Dijo Sam bruscamente. _

"Me acosté con Sam" repetí, mirándola fijamente a los ojos esta vez mientras lo decía.

"_Ya ha pasado un mes, Freddie. Gibby ya sabe de notros. Se lo voy a decir de una vez" _

"_No. Dije que yo lo haría y no voy a acobardarme ahora" Dije firmemente, besándola para hacer que se rindiera. "Te amo" _

"_Te amo, también" Y caímos de espaldas en la cama… _

"Tu… tu… ¿Tu te acostaste con Sam?" Dijo Carly, lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

"Lo sé. Se lo que hice. Sé que horrible persona soy"

"Oh, ¿en serio?" gritó Carly, haciéndose hacia adelante "¿estabas consciente de lo que estabas haciendo mientras lo estabas haciendo?"

"Sí" Susurre

"¿Así que fue 100 porciento consensual entre los dos?" Dijo Carly con rudeza.

"Sí"

"_¡Has tenido tiempo de sobra para decirle estos últimos días! Sabes que, al diablo. Le diré yo" Gritó Sam, tratando de caminar pasándome. _

"_¡No, se lo diré!" Dije tomando su brazo. _

"_Suéltame Freddie" Sam me miro amenazante. "Voy a decírselo y tomar lo que sea que merezca porque aparentemente tu eres muy cobarde para hacerlo" _

"_¡No soy cobarde!" Le grite_

"_¿Entonces por qué no se lo has dicho?" grito Sam, jalando su brazo de mi agarre con rudeza y empujándome. _

"_¡Porque es difícil! ¿Has tratado de decírselo?" Grite empujándola también "¿Has tenido que verla a la cara y estar a punto de decirle que has estado cogiendo con su novio?" Dije y empuje a Sam en la pared, sosteniendo sus brazos a cada lado. _

"_No" Susurro Sam. "Pero he pensado en ello. Trate de decírselo después de que nos besamos en la salida de incendios." _

"_No era tan fácil, ¿verdad?" susurre. _

"_Eso no justifica-"_

"_Lo sé" asentí, llevando mis labios a los suyos. _

"Sé que nada puede justificar lo que hice, pero-"

"Jodete" Soltó Carly, golpeándome en el pecho con ambas manos. Carly nunca maldecía.

"Sé que lo merezco-"

"¡Oh, te mereces mucho más que eso!" Lloró Carly, golpeándome una vez más.

"_Mmm, luces extra lindo hoy" Sonrió Carly, besándome. Sonreí en el beso ante el cumplido. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y lleno mi rostro de besos. Abrí mis ojos e inmediatamente me congele cuando vi a Sam al final del pasillo, parada con Gibby. Ella sacudió su cabeza lentamente hacia mí y antes de que pudiera empujar a Carly –lo cual hice un momento después –ella se giro y corrió. Gibby me miro con odio y luego fue a seguirla. _

"Tú, hijo de puta" Gritó Carly, golpeándome repetidamente.

"Car- Carly por favor solo déjame-"

"¡No te creo! ¿Te acostaste con Sam? ¿Te acostaste con mi mejor amiga? ¿Por qué?" Carly comenzó a sollozar

"_Eres un maldito mentiroso, Benson. Y yo fui tan estúpida de caer en tu estúpido encanto"_

"_Sam, escucha-"_

"_Solo estabas usándome" Lloro Sam, caminando lejos de mi_

"_¡No! No, ¡Claro que no!" _

"_Me dijiste que ibas a decírselo, espere y espere, pero no se lo dijiste. ¡Porque nunca ibas a decírselo! ¡Yo solo era tu pequeña acción de un lado porque no estabas teniendo nada de ella!"_

"_Sam, ¡Eso no es verdad y lo sabes! Te amo, ¡tú sabes eso!_

"_¡De hecho, no! ¡Pensé que eras jodidamente diferente Freddie! Pensé que significaba mas para ti. Pero eres justo como cada otro chico. ¡Estaba lista y disponible así que tomaste lo que podía darte!"_

"_¡Sam, no! Podrías solo-" _

"_¡Al diablo!" se giro y me grito, empujándome suficientemente fuerte para que me callera en el pavimento. "Siempre me dije que no terminaría como mi madre. Siempre me dije a mi misma que será mejor que ella. Pero entonces vienes tu y termino siendo la Pam 2.0"_

"_Sam, Dios no, eso no es-"_

"_¡No quiero escucharlo!" Dijo Sam, limpiando cualquier rastro de lágrimas. "Lo que sea que éramos, lo que sea que estábamos haciendo, se acabo. Terminamos." _

"_Sam, por favor" Dije, lagrimas formándose en mis ojos. _

"_No voy a ser tu puta de nuevo, Freddie"_

_Y se fue antes de que pudiera protestar por esas palabras que no eran ni remotamente ciertas. _

"¡Te odio! ¡Te odio, maldito seas!" Gritó Carly, sollozando. "¡Lárgate! No quiero verte. ¡Solo vete!"

"Si me dejaras explicar-"dije rápidamente

"Ya has explicado todo lo que necesitaba escuchar" Dijo Carly con rabia. "Ahora lárgate de mi casa. Terminamos. Se acabo."

"Entiendo" Dije asintiendo y me gire.

"Bastardo" Fueron las últimas palabras de Carly. Pero en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras de mí, todo lo que pude sentir fue alivio.

_4 meses después – Noche de Graduación. _

Me senté en mi silla en la salida de incendios, dejando que el sentimiento de la tranquilidad en la noche me envolviera mientras los tenues sonidos de la fiesta de Carly se colaban en la salida de incendios.

Después de ese día, se puso peor antes de que comenzara remotamente a mejorar. Sam y yo habíamos dejado de vernos para entonces, Sam, Carly, Gibby, y cuando se entero, Spencer –todos me odiaban. Por semanas ninguno de ellos me habló. Pero por la forma en que nunca veía a Carly y Sam juntas, asumí que tampoco se estaban hablando.

Trate de hablar con Sam algunas veces, pero ella simplemente me miraba con odio y me decía que fuera a coger conmigo mismo porque ella no se molestaría en hacerlo más.

No hicimos iCarly por semanas, porque Carly no le hablaba a ninguno de nosotros. Nuestros fanáticos estaban confundidos pero nosotros solo les dijimos en un anuncio en el sitio que estábamos tomándonos un tiempo libre por razones personales.

Podría tener a Sam al final de todo esto si simplemente le hubiera dicho a Carly antes. Sam no hubiera pensado que solo la estaba usando. Podríamos estar juntos. Pero arruine todo con mi cobardía.

Por los pasados meses pensé que habíamos tenido tiempo para sanar. Fuimos capaces de tolerarnos mutuamente lo suficiente para hacer unos pocos episodios de iCarly para los fans –la semana pasada había sido el ultimo. Había sido agridulce –y desearía que esa noche hubiéramos sido los mejores amigos que una vez fuimos para que pudiéramos manejar la tristeza al final todos juntos. En su lugar, Carly simplemente había dejado el estudio después, Sam había seguido lentamente después de ella y Gibby simplemente se había sentado en el piso sin hacer nada.

Yo me quede ahí, mirando a Gibby hacer nada por unos buenos diez minutos antes de que me girara para irme también.

"Sam te extraña, sabes" dijo Gibby de repente, haciéndome girar sobre mis talones y mirarlo. El apenas me había dirigido diez palaras desde que todo el drama se había venido abajo.

"¿Qué?" Pregunte suavemente

Gibby se levanto y camino hacia mí. "Mira viejo, lo que tú y Sam hicieron fue horrible-"cerré mis ojos y asentí. "-pero… me di cuenta que no eras solo tú y… bueno, eres humano. Todos cometemos errores. Lo que hiciste fue horrible… pero eso no te hace una horrible persona" Levante la mirada hacia el sorprendido. "Me enfoque en todo mi odio hacia ti cuando no lo merecías. Te mereces un poco, porque… vamos, engañaste a Carly. Pero no te lo mereces del todo"

Asentí lentamente, no seguro de que decir.

"Y… desde un tiempo luces como si necesitaras un amigo" dijo Gibby. "Y seré eso para ti"

"Gracias" susurre con voz entrecortada, aclaré mi garganta. "Significa mucho para mi Gibby"

Me palmeo el hombro y dejo el estudio, dejándome solo. Me fui también un poco después.

Así que por la pasada semana tenia a uno de mis amigos de vuelta. Le explique mi versión de todo y que realmente amaba a Sam, mucho. Que no había sido solo una aventura de diversión para mí. Que había significado todo.

"Hola" Escuche y me gire sorprendido en mi silla. Estaba en shock de ver a Sam parada ahí.

"H-hola" Tartamudee, levantándome lentamente. "¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunte con asombro. Había visto a Sam en la fiesta y había tratado de hablar con ella –estaba muy orgulloso de que se graduara con el resto de nosotros –pero ella me detuvo antes de que pudiera decir una palabra y se alejó. Así que, ¿Por qué estaba ahora aquí?

Sam se encogió de hombros, saliendo a la salida de incendios. La escena era muy familiar mientras ella caminaba a recargarse en el barandal al lado de mí.

"¿Qué loco no? Todos graduándonos."

"Si" Murmure.

"Solo desearía que fuéramos todos…

"¿Amigos de nuevo?" Pregunte

"Si" Asintió. Se rio y me miro. "Jodimos todo magníficamente"

"Si, lo hicimos" Asentí. "Pero, solo quiero que sepas" La mire de nuevo justo a los ojos "Que no fuiste solo un momento divertido para mí. Cuando estuvimos juntos… para mi, estábamos haciendo el amor" Dije tranquilamente.

Ella lucia como si no me creyera del todo, pero también vi esperanza en sus ojos.

"Dios, eso sonó tan cursi" dije, tratando de romper algo de tensión

"Si, así es" Sam estuvo de acuerdo y reímos juntos por un momento –y se sintió lindo reír con ella. Nuestra risa murió y sentí su hombro chocar contra el mío. "pero tengo que admitir muy a mi pesar… fue lindo"

"Gracias" Sonreí, mirándola de nuevo

"Entonces… acabo de hablar con Carly…" Sam dio un paso atrás y evito mis ojos.

Carly debió de haber hablado con Sam poco después de hablar conmigo.

Estaba caminando pasillo abajo para ir a la salida de incendios porque francamente, la fiesta me estaba poniendo de malas y necesitaba aire fresco, cuando Carly me detuvo. Estaba cansado al principio, pero ella aseguro que no se había detenido para gritarme, para insultarme o golpearme.

"Solo quería decir… me lastimaste mucho. Lo que tú y Sam hicieron… fue la más grande traición en toda mi vida" Dijo Carly entrecortadamente

Hice un gesto de dolor. La culpa me inundo. "Carly, nunca entenderás cuan arrepentido estoy por lo que paso"

"Supongo que no. Porque es difícil para mi entender como ustedes dos pudieron hacer lo que hicieron" Abrí mi boca para tratar de explicar mas, pero ella levanto una mano para callarme. "Eso no es exactamente lo que quiera decirte, como sea. Solo quería decir… a pesar del dolor que me causaste… a pesar de tu traición, tu siempre serás probablemente uno de los mejores amigos que he tenido"

El hecho de que Carly pudiera incluso decir eso, de que pudiera aun llamarme su mejor amigo me hizo sentir incluso más culpable. "Desearía haber podido amarte de la manera en que pensé que lo hacía todos esos años… quería amarte"

Carly asintió tristemente. "he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en todo estos pasados meses y yo… yo me di cuenta ahora que también era infeliz en nuestra relación. Solo que no me di cuenta" Me quede callado. "No estoy diciendo que eso justifica lo que hiciste –nada puede justificar eso nunca –pero… entiendo ahora que… que no éramos los indicados para el otro. No nos amábamos de la manera que una pareja se supone… de la forma en que tu y Sam se aman."

Levante la mirada sorprendido.

"Te conozco, Freddie Benson. A pesar del hecho de que eres un completo cretino… de hecho eres un buen chico" Dijo. Me sentí horrible de que ella estuviera incluso diciendo que era un buen chico cuando ciertamente no lo era.

"No, no lo soy, Carly. Un buen chico nunca te engañaría"

"No, el chico correcto no me hubiera engañado" Me corrigió Carly. Se encogió de hombros "Te conozco y la única manera en que podrías engañar a cualquiera es si estuvieras enamorado de la persona a la que engañas. Cierta y profundamente. Si es real. No estoy diciendo que te perdono o que todo está bien entre nosotros… pero creo que podre perdonarte un día. Y… solo quiero que sepas que ya no te odio completamente."

Me sonrió suavemente y me beso en la mejilla. "Nunca debimos de haber regresado en primer lugar" Dijo. "Ve a por ella Freddie. La amas." Entonces comenzó a caminar a su puerta.

"¡Carly!" le llame. Ella se giro. "Tu serás siempre mi mejor amiga también"

Me sonrió en respuesta y se alejo.

"Ella tal vez… creo que nos dio su bendición" Dijo Sam, sonando confundida.

Me gire hacia Sam. "si, básicamente me dijo lo mismo a mi" Sam me miro. "Sam, para nada eres como tu mamá. Nunca lo serás. Lo que hicimos estuvo mal, si. Pero el hecho de que lo hicimos mientras Carly era aun mi novia… no lo disminuyo para mí. Significo todo para mi Sam. Y en serio te amo. Te amo tanto." La mire con seriedad "Estaba asustado. Asustado de lastimar a Carly. No porque la amara o que tuviera sentimientos por ella, sino porque es mi mejor amiga. Era difícil decir esas palabras."

"Si era tan difícil… ¿Por qué seguiste insistiendo en hacerlo tú? Hubiera sido difícil para mí también, pero lo hubiera hecho"

"Porque, Sam. Yo tenía que decírselo. Hubiera sido aun más cobarde si no lo hacía. No estábamos simplemente ocultando un secreto de nuestra mejor amiga. Estaba ocultando algo de mi novia. No hubiera sido correcto de otra manera." Explique. "Para serte honesto… si no hubiéramos estado juntos, se que Carly y yo hubiéramos terminado de todas maneras. Hubiera sido tal vez más largo de lo que fue… per una así hubiera pasado. Nunca estuve completamente seguro de querer salir con ella cuando empezamos a salir."

"¿Entonces por qué saliste con ella?"

"Porque es lo que pensé que se suponía que quería. Por mucho tiempo, era Carly, como dijiste –al menos pensé que así era. Así que pensé que ahora que ella me quería de regreso yo tenía que quererlo también. Pero estaba mal y estaba tan asustado de admitirlo cuando debí hacerlo.

Sam suspiro y lentamente movió su mano sobre la mía y no proteste cuando deslizo su mano dentro de mí mano. Solo sonreí e entrelacé nuestros dedos.

"Esto va a ser muy difícil" Advirtió Sam.

"Lo sé" asentí

"Vas a ir a la universidad y yo… no" Advirtió Sam.

"Si, pero voy a estar aun aquí en el estado." Sam solo levanto sus cejas miro hacia el piso. "Y lo haremos funcionar"

"¿Cómo sabes que podemos hacer esto?" Sam sonaba asustada. Odiaba cuando sonaba tan vulnerable. No era muy 'Sam'

"Porque te amo" Fue todo lo que dije, llevando mi mano para tomar su mejilla, girando su rostro para que nos miráramos mutuamente. Ella sonrió y empezó a inclinarse hacia adelante. Imite su acción y me incline también. Nuestras narices se tocaron y Sam dijo "Te amo también"

Y nos besamos, el beso estuvo lleno del amor que sentíamos por el otro y libre de culpa por primera vez desde nuestro primer beso en esta misma salida de incendios cuatro años atrás.

_Rivers and Roads – Rios y Carreteras _

_Rivers and Roads – Rios y Carreteras _

_Rivers till I reach you… - Rios hasta que te alcance… _

**He ahí la historia ¿Qué les pareció? Por favor dejen sus comentarios en un review por que los traduciré todos para enviárselos a clarksonfan, para quien sea todo el crédito de esta increíble historia. Gracias por leerla chicos. De parte de clarksonfan y yo la traductora, muchas gracias. **


End file.
